


Tide of the War (Chapter 14~)

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dual of the Fate</p><p>Part 2 Tide of the War<br/>Chapter 14</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 14

오비완은 추위에 눈을 떴다. 다리쪽에 감각이 없었다. 손 끝이 시리다. 그는 힘겹게 숨을 내뱉었다. 온 몸이 아팠다. 시선을 든다. 어둡다. 저편엔 박살난 암살 드로이드의 잔해와 쓰러진 화물들이 널려있었다. 그제서야 자신이 어디있는지 깨닫는다. 코로넷호의 하층 화물실. 몸을 일으킨다. 갈색 로브가 다리위로 떨어졌다.

차가운 공기가 선득했다. 몸을 내려다본다. 울긋불긋한 자국들과 할퀸 상처, 다리 사이에 말라붙은 핏자국, 뒤섞인 체액의 흔적까지. 반쯤 부서지다시피한 갑옷이 내동댕이쳐져 있다. 마치 자신처럼. 오비완은 로브를 끌어당겨 어깨를 덮었다. 오른편으로 시선을 던지는데 무언가가 보였다. 희미한 조명 아래를 살핀다. 잘 개켜진 옷더미였다. 미간이 일그러진다.

그는 거의 기다시피해서 그곳으로 향했다. 역시나 그의 제다이 튜닉이 놓여있었다. 옆에는 물티슈까지 준비되어있다. 기막힘에 절로 웃음이 샜다. 이건 정상이 아니다. 모두 다 미친것 같았다. 왜인지 눈시울이 뜨거워져 그는 급히 손을 뻗어 티슈를 뽑았다. 떨리는 손으로 더러워진 몸을 닦는다. 비참함이 산처럼 몰려왔다. 울컥거리며 올라오는 감정을 힘껏 내리누른다.

함께 준비된 박타 스프레이를 환부에 뿌리고 나서 착실히 속옷부터 준비된 옷을 껴입기 시작한다. 셔츠를 입고 겉옷을 걸치고 유틸리티 벨트를 허리에 걸때쯤이 되서야 아나킨이 로브를 가져와 몸을 덮어주고 갔음을 깨닫는다. 그것에 고마운 마음보다 섬득함이 치밀었다. 압도적인 제자의 힘을 느꼈기 때문인지, 그의 어두운 마음을 봤기 때문인지, 아니면 다른 이유 탓인지는 모른다. 오비완은 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬었다.

엉망진창이 되어 여기저기 널린 자신의 의복을 로브에 싸안고 힘들게 걷는다. 극렬한 폭력이 가해진 것에 더해, 수시간동안 나체로 찬공기에 노출되었던 탓에 온 몸의 관절이 삐걱이고 있었다. 겨우 겨우 몸을 움직여 입구로 향한다. 이대로 클론 병사들이나 다른 사람과 마주치면 이상을 눈치채이게된다. 어디던 조용한 곳에 있고 싶었다. 개인실까지 몰래 갈 수 있다면 좋을텐데... 단단히 잠긴 문에 손을 가져다댄다. 아나킨의 소행인지 열리지 않았다. 아마 이 곳에 다른 사람이 접근하는 것을 막으려 했던 것 같다. 적어도 강간당한 스승의 나체를 공개하고 싶은 마음은 없던 모양이다. 그는 허리에 걸린 광검을 들어 제어판을 부쉈다. 입구가 힘없이 조금 벌어진다. 무거운 철문에 손을 거는데, 누군가가 당긴것처럼 부드럽게 열렸다. 지친 시선을 든다. 벽에 기대서있던 제자의 가라앉은 눈을 마주한다. 저도 모르게 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 순간, 짧은 호출음이 울렸다. 아나킨은 오비완에게 시선을 고정한 채 손목을 들어올렸다.

"스카이워커다."  
"이 층에선 케노비 장군님을 찾을 수 없었습니다."  
"다음 층 수색해. 나도 곧 올라간다."

통신이 끊긴다. 오비완은 자신의 컴링크로 시선을 던졌고, 그것이 무참히 부서져있는 것을 발견했다. 이를 꾹 문다. 아픈 다리를 옮긴다. 개인실로 가야했다.

"그 꼴로 올라가서 뭐라고 할 생각입니까?"

오비완이 대답하지 않자 아나킨이 뒤따랐다.

"새틴 공작이 당신을 애타게 찾던데... 그녀에겐 제가 직접 이야기해도 될까요? 당신이 나와 어떤 관계인지?"

말없이 리프트의 버튼을 누른다. 열리는 문 안으로 들어서자 아나킨이 곁에 섰다. 오비완은 개인실이 배치된 층을 눌렀다. 속을 알 수 없는 제자의 포스가 느껴졌다. 그것은 마치 커다란 동굴같았다. 새카맣고, 어두워서 그 깊이나 내부를 알 수 없는. 알기 위해선 직접 들어가야 하지만 왠지 꺼려지는 그런 곳 말이다.

이내 도착해 승강기의 문이 열린다. 오비완은 로브를 손에 움켜쥐고 절뚝이며 몸을 옮겼다. 순간 벽을 꽉 움켜쥔다. 몸이 가늘게 떨린다. 아나킨은 희미하게 미소지었다.

"흘러 나오나봐요?"

숨을 몰아쉬는 스승을 보며 입술을 비틀어올린다. 오비완은 입술을 깨물고는, 이내 희게 질린 얼굴로 다시 방을 향해 걸었다.

"케노비 장군님?"

복도 맞은편에서 클론 병사가 그를 발견하고 달려온다. 오비완은 벽을 짚어 멈추어섰다.

"계속 찾았습니다. 부상당하셨습니까?"

꽉 쥐고 있던 로브 더미를 보고는 손을 내민다.

"제가 들겠습니다."

아나킨이 끼어들었다.

"아니, 이건 내가 할테니 코디한테 장군님을 찾았다고 연락해."  
"알겠습니다."

즉시 뒤돌아서 컴링크를 넣는 병사를 뒤로하고 오비완은 다시 걷기 시작했다. 아나킨이 바싹 붙어 속삭인다.

"왜 이야기하지 않습니까? 당신을 강간했다고 말하고 군법회의에 넘겨요. 이 곳의 최고 통수권자는 당신일텐데요?"

벽을 짚은 채 오비완이 입을 열었다.

"...코러산트까진 얼마나 남았지?"

자신의 이야기에 휘말리지 않는 스승에 옅은 짜증을 느낀다. 아나킨은 잠시 입을 다물었지만 대답했다.

"...4시간입니다."

오비완은 다시 몸을 옮겼고, 자신의 방에 다다르자 안으로 비틀거리며 들어갔다. 문을 닫아 걸었지만, 아나킨의 이글거리는 포스가 느껴짐과 동시에 거칠게 열린다. 오비완은 그것에 신경 쓸 여력이 없었다. 더러워진 의복더미를 바닥에 놓아둔 채 딱딱한 침대에 쓰러지듯 몸을 뉘였다.

눈을 감고 정신을 바닥으로 가라앉힌다. 체력적으로도, 정신적으로도 그는 아무것도 할 수 없는 상태였다. 의식의 수렁에 빠져들며 오비완은 제자가 그를 더 이상 괴롭히지 않기만을 바랬다. 하지만 아나킨은 그럴 마음이 없는 듯 했다. 지친 스승의 어깨를 세게 움켜쥔 그가 비틀린 목소리를 흘렸다.

"역겹게 피해자인척 하지 말아요."

오비완은 힘없이 중얼거렸다.

"...그만 돌아가."  
"당신이 내게 명령할 권리가 있다고 생각해요?"

오비완의 이마에 희미하게 땀에 배인다. 추웠는지 몸을 가늘게 떨고 있었다. 아나킨은 점점 상태가 나빠지는 스승의 모습을 보고 입술을 비뚤게했다. 초조했다. 그는 짧게 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 거칠게 일어나 벽장을 잡아 열었다. 잘 개켜진 담요를 끄집어내 오비완의 몸 위에 덮어 씌운다. 몸을 감싸는 따스함에 무거운 눈을 연다. 어둠속에 제자의 검은 눈동자가 보이는 것 같다. 연결된 본딩의 끝으로 분노와 원망이 스며들었다. 그 끝에 새벽 안개같은 제자의 슬픔을 느끼며 오비완의 의식은 어둠속에 가라앉았다.

* * *

랜딩 플랫폼으로 마중나온 오르가나 의장은 새틴을 영접해 인사를 나누던 중, 코로넷 호에서 오비완이 코디에게 몸을 기대어 절뚝이며 내려오는 것을 보고 급히 달려갔다.

"마스터 케노비?"  
"의장님..."

그는 희미하게 미소지었다. 오르가나가 손을 붙들었다.

"도중에 습격이 있었다는 이야기는 전해들었습니다만... 이렇게까지 부상당한줄은..."

차마 뒷말을 잇지 못한다. 의장의 곁으로 새틴이 다가왔다. 그녀가 입을 여는데 아나킨이 코디를 보내고 스승의 몸을 부축했다.

"마스터는 바로 메디컬 센터로 가야해서, 저희 먼저 실례하겠습니다."  
"그를 잘 부탁합니다, 스카이워커 장군."  
"그럼."

오르가나의 배웅을 받으며 아나킨이 발걸음을 뗐다. 새틴의 안타까운 시선이 오비완을 향한다. 아나킨은 의식적으로 그녀의 시야를 가려 스승을 이끌었다. 강하게 붙든 허리가 아팠는지 오비완이 미간을 찌푸리자 손에서 힘을 뺀다. 하지만 바싹 붙인 몸은 떨어트리지 않은채였다. 말없이 랜딩 포트를 가로질러 세워둔 스피더 앞에 선다. 문을 열어 스승을 앉히고 아나킨은 뒤돌아섰다.

"코디."  
"네, 장군님."

아나킨의 부름에 재빨리 달려온 트루퍼에게 짧게 명령한다.

"마스터를 사원으로."  
"알겠습니다."

오비완의 연한 푸른색 눈동자가 뒤돌아선 제자의 등을 바라봤다. 완벽하게 차단된 포스는 감정의 일부도 느낄 수 없었다. 코디는 운전석에 앉아 매끄럽게 기체를 가속시켰다. 즉시 멀어지는 아나킨의 뒷모습을 가만히 응시하던 오비완은 시트에 몸을 묻어 시선을 닫았다.

* * *

파드메는 테라스에 연결된 개인 랜딩 포트를 통해 비틀거리며 들어온 아나킨에게 급히 달려갔다. 흑갈색의 긴 로브가 바람에 흩날린다. 그녀는 남자의 상체를 부드럽게 안아 거실의 소파로 안내했다. 고개를 떨군 갈색 머리칼에선 진한 술내음이 났다. 파드메는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"3PO, 물 좀 가져다주겠어?"  
"오, 맙소사. 주인님. 이게 무슨 일인가요?"

금빛의 기계는 허둥대더니 급히 주방으로 사라졌다. 한밤중 갑자기 찾아온 불청객은 반가운 인물이었다. 파드메는 아나킨이 오늘 오후 코러산트에 도착했다는 것을 새틴 공작을 통해 듣고 있었다.

\- 그 장군은 마스터 케노비와 무슨 일이 있는 것 같았어요...

어딘지 불안한 시선을 던지던 공작을 기억한다. 그녀는 새틴의 이야기가 아나킨의 과음과 관련이 있을거라 생각했다.

"애니? 애니, 정신차려. 무슨일이야?"

3PO가 가져다 준 물을 입가에 대준다.

"일단 물부터 마셔."

흐트러진 머리칼이 이마를 덮고 있다. 그는 몸을 소파에 기댄 채 힘겹게 시선을 열었다. 빨갛게 충혈된 눈이 보인다. 남자는 파드메가 내민 물컵을 바라보고는 떨리는 손으로 그것을 쥐었다. 이내 쏟아버릴 것 같았기 때문에 그녀는 아나킨의 손 위로 자신의 손을 겹쳐 그것을 입가에 조심스레 가져다댔다. 물을 삼키는 모습을 보며 파드메는 걱정스런 시선을 던졌다.

"무슨일이라도 있어?"

푹신한 소파에 몸을 묻어 그는 흐리게 웃었다. 유리잔을 테이블에 올린다. 입을 열었다.

"늘 그렇죠... 지금은 전쟁중이잖아요?"

검은 글로브에 싸인 기계손을 바라본다. 파드메의 시선이 가라앉았다.

"전장에서 나쁜 일이라도 생긴거야?"

아나킨의 푸른 눈동자가 어둡게 가라앉는다. 파드메는 포스를 느끼진 못했지만 아나킨에게서 흘러나오는 아픔은 읽어낼 수 있었다. 그는 명백히 힘들어하고 있었다.

"기운내. 넌 정말 소중한 사람이야. 우리 은하를 위해 큰 일을 하고있어. 너 같은 사람이 있는건 공화국의 행운이야."  
"아뇨... 아녜요. 그렇지 않아요. 난 그렇게 좋은 사람이 아니예요."  
"애니..."

그는 이마를 짚은채 키들거리며 웃었다.

"난 빌어먹을 괴물이예요... 파드메, 알고 있었죠? 타투인에서 날 만났던 날... 내가 얼마나 미친 자식인지... 당신은 알아봤죠?"

급격히 뒤틀리는 음성에 그녀는 급히 아나킨의 말을 막았다.

"그렇지 않아!"  
"솔직히 말해줘요. 당신이라면 그래줄거잖아요? 말해줘요... 내가 얼마나 미친놈인지."  
"아나킨!"

파드메의 손이 그의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 눈을 똑바로 마주한다. 그녀는 확실한 어조로 이야기했다.

"넌 공화국 장군으로 굉장히 어려운 임무들을 성공적으로 수행해왔어. 네가 구한 수만명의 사람들을 생각해. 넌 네 목숨을 위험에 빠트리면서까지 제다이들을 구해왔고, 공화국을 위해 헌신해왔어! 애니... 몸과 마음이 지쳐있을거라는 건 알아... 하지만 스스로를 비하하진마. 넌 좋은 사람이야. 더 없이 좋은 남자야. 그건 내가 잘 알아. 내가 보증할게..."

갑자기 팔을 뻗은 남자가 파드메를 꽉 안았다. 그녀는 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할정도로 놀랐다. 하지만 밀어내진 않았다. 미친듯이 뜀박질하는 심장때문에 어쩔 줄 몰라 할 뿐이었다. 아나킨은 그녀의 가슴에 파고들었다. 따뜻한 몸에 자신을 맡긴다. 그녀의 긴 손가락이 남자의 곱슬머리를 다정히 쓸어주었다.

"...무슨일이 있는지는 모르겠지만, 내가 할 수 있는 일이 있다면 말해줘. 널 돕고 싶어..."

아나킨의 괴로운 음성이 천천히 흘러나왔다.

"날... 안아줘요."

파드메의 가는 팔이, 조심스럽게 괴로워하는 남자의 등을 그러안았다. 힘겹게 뱉어내는 숨이 느껴진다. 아나킨의 낮은 목소리가 이어졌다.

"...여기서 자고가도 되나요?" 

* * *

 

잠결에 의수를 옮겨 오비완의 몸을 안는다. 답지않게 움찔 떠는 것에 아나킨은 뻑뻑한 눈커풀을 들었다. 듀라스틸의 기계손은 차게 식어있는 일이 많고 작동음이 있어 일반 사람들에게는 날것 그대로의 모습을 보이는 건 피하고 있었지만, 오비완은 달랐다. 그는 제자의 팔을 지켜주지 못했다는 가책때문이었는지, 잠결에 의수로 몸을 끌어안아도 당황하거나 놀라지 않고 쉬 순응해왔다. 가끔은 미안한 듯 금속 표면을 쓸어줄때도 있었다.

아나킨은 오비완을 끌어당겼다. 의수가 차가웠는지 또 몸을 떤다. 코로넷호에서 방치한 일때문에 아직 몸이 좋지 않은 듯 하다. 그는 가볍게 숨을 내쉬고 스승의 머리칼에 입술을 묻었다. 사원에서 지급되는 비누향기를 기대한다. 하지만 그의 비강에 스며온 것은 어디선가 맡아본 듯한 꽃향기였다. 얼굴에 닿아온 머리칼의 느낌이 다르다. 부드럽고 짧은 것이 아닌, 곱슬머리. 잠이 달아난다. 아나킨은 몸을 일으켰다.

그는 주변을 둘러보며 당황으로 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 따스한 노란 조명과 폭신한 침대, 훌륭한 감촉의 시트. 몇 번 본 적이 있는 파드메의 침실이었다. 지난 밤의 일이 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 재빨리 몸을 빼낸다. 그녀는 지쳤는지 깨어나지 않았다. 급히 주변의 옷가지를 꿰어입으며 방을 빠져나온다. 수면으로 리셋된 머릿속은 혼돈 그 자체였다. 그는 단 한 번도 스승의 허가없이 외박한 일이 없었다. 심지어 어머니께 인사를 다녀오지도 않았다. 오비완을 보내고 하층의 바에서 몇 시간이고 마시다가 파드메를 찾은 것이다. 랜딩 포트에 세워진 스피더로 향했다. 급히 시동을 넣고 출발하려다 멈춘다. 그는 3PO를 불러 짧게 이야기했다.

"의원님께 사원의 일로 돌아간다고 전해줘. 미안하다는 말도 함께."  
"알겠습니다, 아나킨 주인님. 또 방문해주세요." 

* * *

 

휘황찬란한 야경이 빠르게 뒷편으로 사라진다. 온 몸으로 닥쳐오는 새벽 공기가 머릿속의 기억들을 깨웠다. 타투인의 차가운 밤과, 콰이곤의 함선. 첫 라이트 세이버 대전. 벽에 밀어붙여 강제로 했던 키스, 일룸의 시험, 불법 레이스 상금을 소매치기 당해 스피더에서 벌였던 사투. 나부에서의 키스...

아나킨은 스피더 문에 팔꿈치를 걸쳐 뜨거워진 눈가를 쓸었다.

맞지않는 옷이라는 자각이 있음에도 불구하고 그가 제다이 기사를 목표삼았던 것은 오비완 케노비라는 남자때문이었다. 검소하고 청렴한, 제다이의 화신같은 그 남자는 자신을 오더에 붙들어 두기위해 그를 제자로 받았다. 원하지 않으면서도. 오더를 위해. 공화국을 위해. 심지어는 몸을 섞는것조차 허락했다. 수십, 수백번을 그의 내부에 파고들며 아나킨은 언젠가 오비완이 마음을 열어주지 않을까- 하는 희망을 가졌었고, 이내 그것이 부질없는 망상이었다는 것을 깨달았다. 이유는 간단했다. 그는 제다이었으니까.

코로넷호의 미션을 받지 않았더라면, 자신은 여전히 오비완이 던져주는 부스러기를 핥으며 채울 수 없는 애정에 목말라했을런지도 모른다. 모든것을 알게된 것은 축복인가 저주인가. 하지만 문제는 더 있었다.

죽이고 싶을만큼 저주스러운 그의 스승을... 실제로는 미워할 수 없었다. 얼굴을 마주하면 애틋하다. 가슴이 아프다. 심장이 칼로 져며지는 기분이다. 아나킨은 일반 사람들이 신기하게 보일지경이었다. 이런 감정을 어떻게 견디는거지? 목이 말라, 온 몸의 피가 빠져나가는 것 같은 이 극렬한 고통을 다들 어떻게 버티며 살아가는거지?

차라리 미워 할 수 있었다면 좋겠다. 얼굴을 마주하면 분노가 치밀어 올라 그의 목을 잡아쥐고 뼈를 부러트릴 수 있다면 좋겠다. 오비완 케노비의 망령을 불태워버리고 이 곳을 빠져나갈 수 있다면 좋겠다. 몸은 주되 마음만은 주지 않는 숨막히는 공간을 벗어나고 싶다. 눈을 뜨면 전장이었고, 매일은 지겨울 정도로 밀려드는 드로이드의 연속이었다. 그는 그 안에서 말라가고 있었다. 살기 위해선 오비완이 필요했다. 그의 눈길, 손짓, 목소리, 미소, 명령, 피부, 체온... 하지만 단 한 번도 그것을 배불리 받아 본 적이 없었다. 겨우 목숨만 부지할 수 있을 정도로 조금씩 던져줄 뿐이었다. 그러고는 자애로운 스승의 얼굴을 한다. 자신은 바닥에 쓰러져 죽어가고 있는데, 다정히 등을 쓸어주며 '네 덕분에 임무를 완수할 수 있었다. 고맙구나' 따위의 말을 던져준다. 자신이 바랬던건 그게 아니었다. 네가 필요해. 네가 있어 행복하구나. 내 곁에 있어줘. 너를...

너를,

아나킨은 일그러진 미소를 지었다.

거기까진 바라지도 말자. 감히 입밖에 꺼내는 것은 물론 마음속에서 생각하는것조차 하지 못했던 소망을 접으며 시선을 떨구었다.

결론은 나와있었다. 자신은 오비완의 마음을 받아낼 수 없다. 결코 그런일은 없을 것이다. 지금껏 자신을 기만해온 것은... 그래. 그건 이미 벌어진 일이다. 자신은 여기까지 와 있고, 당장 도움을 필요로 하는 곳은 은하 전역에 널려있었다. 당분간은 전쟁에 집중하자. 적어도 누군가를 도울 수 있다면, 이 긴 시간을 전장에서 허비했다고 느끼진 않게 될 것이다.

* * *

문을 열어 숙소에 들어가자 희미한 불빛이 보였다. 거실의 작은 등이었다. 소파엔 로브를 걸친 스승이 무언가를 마시고 있었다. 새벽 4시였다. 아예 잠들지 않았거나, 도중에 일어났을것이다. 신경쓰고싶지 않았기 때문에 아나킨은 말없이 자신의 방문을 열었다.

"잠깐,"

오비완의 말에 발을 멈춘다.

"잠깐 이야기 좀 하자."

열린 문 너머 작은 침대와 여기저기 쌓인 드로이드 부품이 보인다. 두 사람이 함께 생활하는 거실이 황량할 정도의 모습인 것을 보면 지나칠정도의 이질감이다. 오비완의 개인실도 마찬가지였다. 필요 최소한의 것만 갖춰진 '제다이의 방'. 생각해보면 자신의 존재만 이 곳에 어울리지 못하고 튀어나와 있었다.

"코로넷 호에서의 일이라면 듣고싶지 않은데요."  
"5분이면 돼. 그 정도도 줄 수 없는게냐."  
"네."

아나킨이 방 안으로 들어서자 오비완이 일어섰다. 그림자에 가려져 얼굴이 보이지 않는다. 의식적이었는지, 희미하게 느껴지던 포스마저 완전히 끊겨있었다. 스승의 음성이 울려왔다.

"어딜 다녀왔는지 정도는 말하고 가거라."

입술이 비틀려 올라간다. 아나킨은 고의적으로 딱딱한 목소리를 냈다.

"여자를 안고 왔습니다."

문을 닫기 전 반쯤 얼굴을 돌려 스승을 바라본다. 어둠속에 묻힌 오비완이 어떤 표정인지 알 수 없는 것처럼 개인실의 그림자에 가려진 자신의 표정 또한 구분할 수 없을 것이다. 때문에 아나킨은 가슴이 무너질 것 같은 기분을 애써 짓누르며 잔인한 말을 이었다.

"당신에게 질려서요."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Chapter 13은 조만간 로그인 전용으로 전환할게요. :)  
> 2\. 언제 또 챕터가 파트로 뜯길지 모릅니다... 죄송합니다... Part 3까지 계속 그럴 것 같습니다... 맙소사  
> 3\. 멀리까지 와 주셔서 감사해요! 따뜻한 Kudos도 고맙습니다 :) 그러니까 누가 좀 제발 아나오비 좀 ㅠ_ㅠ 금손님들 ㅠ_ㅠ 제발 ㅠ_ㅠ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 15

 

하이퍼 스페이스 루트를 이용해 단숨에 코렐리아까지 파고든 제국군과의 접전은 수많은 사상자를 낳고 있었다. 대담하게도 코어월드에서 전면전을 벌인 제국에 맞서 인근의 순양함들이 모두 그 곳으로 모여들었다.

\- 장군님!  
"난 괜찮으니 대형 흐트리지마."

아나킨의 에이저 엔젤은 화염에 휩싸인채 행성으로 추락하고 있었다. 계기판을 살핀다. 자신이 이끌던 편대는 침착하게 다음 작전을 수행하고 있었다. 이것으로 족해. 그는 헤드셋을 뺐다. 시트에 등을 묻어 느리게 시선을 감았다. R2의 시끄러운 경보음이 울렸다.

"괜찮아 R2... 이걸로 제국 구축함은 거의 다 잡았어."

그게 아니라는 듯 다시 비프음을 울리는 것에 그는 쓴 미소를 지었다.

"날 걱정해주는건 너 정도구나."

불이 붙은 곳에서 작은 폭발이 일어난다. R2는 긴 파이프를 꺼내 소화액을 뿌렸다. 크게 번지던 불이 겨우 잡힌다. 아나킨은 피로한 시선으로 그것을 바라보다 눈을 감았다.

\- 아나킨!

익숙한 음성이 스피커를 울렸다. 느리게 눈커풀을 들어올린다. 눈 앞에는 검은 연기, 꺼져가는 불길과 코렐리아의 초록과 푸른색이 뒤엉킨 표면이 다가오고 있었다. 대답하지 않자 다시 한 번 더 다급한 목소리가 울렸다.

\- 아나킨!

푸른색을 본다. 바다다. 저 안에 빠져들면 꽤 괜찮은 기분이 될테다. 자신은 이십 평생을 물에 허덕이며 살아왔다. 사원에서 생활하고부터는 넉넉히 사용할 수 있게 되었지만, 여전히 비나 바다를 보면 기분이 좋아지는 건 어쩔 수 없었다.

\- 아나킨! 대답해! 괜찮은거냐? 아나킨!

유틸리티 벨트에는 수중 호흡 피스가 들어있었다. 그것을 굳이 사용하지 않아도 좋을지 모른다. 나의 천사와 함께 저 안으로 빠져들면 나름 괜찮겠지. 적어도 푸른 천사와 늘 목말랐던 물에 뒤덮혀 잠들 수 있을테니.

\- 제독, 내 스타파이터를 준비해줘요. 아나킨, 제발 대답해! 넌 추락하고 있어! 제동장치를 걸어라! 아나킨!

시선만 들어 제동장치의 버튼을 본다. 저런거 필요 없었다. 그는 손을 들어 스피커에 연결된 전선을 잡아 뜯었다. 스파크와 함께 오비완의 음성이 끊어졌다. 아무것도 듣고 싶지 않았다. R2의 우울한 비프음이 들려왔다.

"...R2 미안해. 난 제동장치 안 걸거야. 이대로 내려가자."

대기권에 진입한다. 에이저 엔젤이 마찰열로 인해 밝게 빛나기 시작했다. 생명유지장치가 있음에도 불구하고 콕핏 안쪽까지 스며드는 열기. 괜찮아. 이제 곧 바다다. 겨우 수그러들었던 불길이 다시 터져나오기 시작했다. 아나킨은 흐리게 웃었다. 이걸로 이 기체는 상당부분이 손상될 것이다. 그래도 상관없었다. 푸른 천사는 이미 더러워질대로 더러워져있었다. 그렇다면 에이저 엔젤도 마땅히 그리되어야 할테다.

더 많은 연기를 쏟아내기 시작한 기체는 긴 꼬리를 그리며 하늘을 가로지르기 시작했다. 코렐리아 특유의 푸른 하늘과 파란 바다, 저 멀리 펼쳐진 초록 숲이 아름답다. 아나킨은 기체를 틀어 바다를 향했다. 순간 왼편에서 작은 폭발이 일어났다. R2의 시끄러운 소리가 높이 울린다. 아나킨은 조종간에서 손을 놔버렸다. 수평계기가 통제를 벗어난다. 기체가 가볍게 흔들리더니 격렬하게 진동하기 시작했다. 그는 팔을 늘어트린 채 시선을 감았다. 잘 되었어. 잘 된거야. 난 마지막 임무를 완수했고...

...오비완은 날 걱정해주었어.

순간 R2의 비프음과 함께 기체가 기우뚱 거리며 수평을 잡기 시작했다. 눈을 뜨자 어느새 자동 조종으로 바뀐 스타파이터가 힘겹게 바다위를 날고 있었다. 시선을 돌린다. R2의 짓일테다.

"...뭐, 나 때문에 너까지 물 속에 처박히는건 확실히 미안했어."

불만스러운 소리를 흘리며 R2는 파손된 기체를 뭍으로 몰았다. 계기에 빨간불이 들어온다. 비상등이 켜졌다. 아나킨은 연하게 웃고 말았다.

괜찮아. 괜찮아. 다 괜찮아.

순간 큰 충격과 함께 에이저 엔젤이 바다표면에 닿았다. 커다랗게 일어나는 물보라. 캐노피위로 대량의 물이 튀어오른다. R2는 조종간을 조작해 필사적으로 기체를 모래사장쪽으로 몰아갔다. 점차 속도가 줄어들고는 있었지만, 대기권을 통과하며 붙은 가속도는 쉽사리 떨어지지 않았다. 엄청난 시속으로 바다위를 가르던 기체가 튕겨오른다. 부드러운 모래사장에 도달한 에이저 엔젤은 지표면을 상당한 깊이로 파내면서 직진했고, 주변의 모래를 온통 파내고 나서야 겨우 멈추었다. 육지위로 올라올때의 강한 충격으로 머리를 캐노피에 부딪힌 아나킨은 잠시 정신을 잃었다.

 

 

따사롭게 쏟아지는 햇살이 둥근 방안을 비춘다. 아나킨은 이 장면을 알고있었다. 지금으로부터 1달 전의 기억이다. 코로넷 호의 미션 직후. 그 날 아나킨은 평의회에 되도록이면 단독 미션을 달라는 요청을 정식으로 넣었다.

\- 자네는 아직 기사 서임을 받지 못했네.  
\- 전장에서 그런거 따질 시간은 없지 않나요?

메이스의 검은 눈이 오비완을 향한다. 아나킨의 곁에 조용히 선 스승의 표정을 그는 알 수 없었다. 별로 알고 싶지도 않았다. 알 생각도 없다. 안다고 달라질게 없으니까.

\- 어떻게 생각하나?  
\- 지금까지의 공적을 본다면 충분히 가능한 이야깁니다.

차분한 오비완의 목소리. 아나킨은 저도 모르게 입술을 비틀어올렸다. 요다의 눈이 가만히 아나킨을 응시한다.

\- 위험할 수 있네, 자네 혼자서는.  
\- 스승님과 함께 간다고 해서 위험성이 줄어들진 않습니다. 주어졌던 단독 임무들도 모두 제대로 완수했구요.

아나킨은 당당한 얼굴로 평의회를 둘러봤다.

\- 오더에는 더 좋은 이야기 아닌가요? 가뜩이나 나이트가 부족하잖습니까. 힘이 되어드리겠다는 뜻 입니다.

평의회는 나중에 오비완을 통해 결정된 사항을 전달해주기로 했다. 아나킨은 조용히 고개를 숙이고 그곳을 떠났다. 그는 즉시 데이터 패드로 오비완의 개인 알림에 메시지를 넣었다.

'내용이 결정되면 이 편으로 답신 부탁드립니다. - 스카이워커'

메시지를 넣은 이유는 간단했다. 그와는 한 마디로 말을 섞고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 

 

 

이내 다시 임무가 시작되었다. 아나킨의 의견은 수용되어져, 두 사람은 각각 따로 미션을 받았다. 만나는 일은 점차 줄어들었다. 사원으로 돌아와도 빈 방이 기다리는 일이 늘어난다. 드물게 오비완과 동시에 복귀하면 아나킨은 파드메의 아파트로 떠나버렸다. 숙소 안에서 마주치면 말조차 걸지 않는다. 눈도 맞추지 않았다. 아나킨의 앞에서 오비완은 없는 사람이었다.

가끔 함께 사원에서 만나면 아나킨은 허리를 숙여 인사를 건넸다. 그게 전부였다. 마치 급한일이 있다는 듯 몸을 틀어 다른 곳으로 가버린다.

식사는 당연히 따로했다. 아나킨은 어머니를 찾아가 함께 식당에 가곤했다. 한 번은 식당에서 오비완을 마주친 적이 있었다. 슈미는 반갑게 그에게 다가가 인사했다. 스승은 따뜻한 얼굴로 그녀를 맞았고, 뒷편에 선 아나킨을 보고는 허리를 숙여 조용히 자리를 피해주었다. 막 받아온 것이 분명한 식판을 고스란히 반납한 스승은 그 곳을 떠났다. 그 모습에 짜증이 났다. 조금도 자신을 생각해주지 않는 주제에 이런 어줍잖은 배려를 하려든다. 해달라고 한 적 없다. 바라지도 않았다. 원했던 것은 조금도 주지 않으면서 저런 불편한 배려를 한다. 그것이 정말 싫었다.

그는 기사 서임에 관한 건도 다른 사람에게서 들어야 했다. 격납고에서 기체를 점검하던 중 옆자리에 서있던 세이시가 말을 꺼냈다.

\- 얼마전 마스터 세큐라를 구했던 일로 평의회에서 긴 회의가 진행 된 적이 있었지. 우린 네 기사 서임에 대해 진지하게 토론했었단다.

오비완은 그런 이야기를 해 준적이 없었다. 사실, 대화 자체를 나눠본 적이 거의 없긴하다. 남들 눈때문에 나눈 인사가 전부다.

\- 지금은 시기가 좋지 않아 보류되었지만, 우리는 네가 제다이 기사에 적합한 사람이라고 생각하고 있어. 지금처럼 계속 라이트 사이드를 굳게 잡아라. 우리가 널 지원할테니.

그건 정말 반가운 이야기였다. 하루빨리 기사가 된다면 좋겠다. 그에게서 벗어나고 싶었다. 그와 동등해지고 싶다. 그의...

생각을 이어가던 아나킨은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 자신은 조금도 오비완 케노비에게서 벗어나지 못했다. 그런 스스로에게 진저리친다. 기사가 되어서 그의 소원을 들어주고 싶다는 어이없는 바램은 대체 어디서 흘러나온 생각일까. 그렇게 당하고도 아직 정신차리지 못했나. 나는 이렇게도 학습능력이 떨어지는 남자였던가. 결국 모든 분노의 끝에는, 모든 바램의 끝에는 오비완이 있었다. 삶의 지축에 오비완 케노비라는 남자가 단단히 뿌리박고 있었다. 그것을 뽑아내려 기를 쓴다. 떼어내려 몸부림친다. 숨이 막혔다. 

 

 

기억은 다시 도약했다. 1주 전.

오비완이 사원에 귀환한 것을 알고 아나킨은 카쉬크의 국지전 진압을 지원하겠다고 나섰다. 일부러 휴가를 준 것이라는 메이스의 말에 단호히 그럴 필요 없다고 대꾸한다. 일손은 늘 부족했다. 평의회는 아나킨의 출정을 허가하고 그에게 함선을 내어줬다.

숙소로 돌아와 짐을 싼다. 입구에 오비완의 그림자가 졌다.

\- 임무지로 가는구나.

아나킨은 대답하지 않았다. 스승은 잠시 입을 다물었고, 낮은 목소리를 흘렸다.

\- 널 편하게 해주고 싶다. 네가 원한다면 사제관계를 끊어도 좋아. 더 좋은 스승을...

갑자기 돌아보는 시선은 오비완이 한기를 느낄만큼 섬뜩했다. 어둠속에 묻힌 검은 눈동자가 스승을 노려본다.

\- 지금 뭐라고 했습니까?  
\- 네가 원한거 아니냐?

꾸리던 짐을 내버려두고 아나킨의 몸이 다가간다. 몇 주만의 대화였다. 오비완은 그 자리에 가만히 서서 제자를 응시했다. 아나킨이 그의 몸을 밀어 벽에 천천히 내리 누른다. 저항하지 않았다. 어두운 눈동자를 올려다본다. 제자의 얼굴은 기괴한 미소를 띄고 있었다.

\- 당신과 사제 관계를 끊는것이 내가 원하는 일이다?

입을 다문 오비완을 향해 그가 느리게 경고했다.

\- 한 번 더 그런식으로 말해봐요. 그땐 눈물 날 정도로 후회하게 만들어 줄테니.

오비완의 팔을 강하게 한 번 쥐고는 다시 뒤돌아선다. 짐을 정리한 아나킨은 숙소를 나가기 전 다시 이야기했다.

\- 쓸데없는 생각하지 말아요. 절대 그렇게 두지 않으니까. 

 

 

장면은 또 다시 앞으로 날아오른다.

그래. 이것은 오늘의 기억이다. 코렐리아 공격 소식을 전해들은 아나킨은 인근의 미션을 급히 정리하고 기체를 몰아 이 곳으로 왔다. 그는 오비완의 함선에 내려 급유 요청을 한 후, 함교로 올라갔다. 그러고 싶지 않았지만 지금은 전시다. 따라야 할 절차를 밟아야 할 것이다.

\- 오랫만입니다 스카이워커 장군님.  
\- 반가워요, 율라렌 제독님. 좋아보이네요.

트랜스파리스틸 너머로 오가는 폭격을 보며 할만한 대화는 아니었지만 그는 특유의 자신만만한 미소를 지었다. 남자는 싱긋 웃어보였다.

\- 장군님이 오시니 든든하군요.  
\- 상황은요?

브리핑 보드로 다가가자 긴 로브에 감싸인 스승이 보인다. 아나킨은 무표정한 얼굴로 허리를 숙였다.

\- 마스터.  
\- ... 오랫만이구나.

오랫만일테다. 함께 임무를 하는 것은 거의 1달만이니까. 아나킨은 말없이 홀로를 응시했다.

\- 리큐선트 구축함 13대, 수송선 4대. 격전중이다. 공화국은...  
\- 순양함 10대군요. 이 정도면 충분한 화력 아닌가요?

오비완의 말을 자른다. 스승은 잠시 입을 다물었지만 이내 대답했다.

\- 생각보다 함재기 전투에서 고전하고 있어. 널 호출한것도 그 때문이고.  
\- 피해는요?  
\- 제국 구축함 3대의 발목을 잡았지만 우리측 순양함 2대가 반파되었어.  
\- 황당할 정도의 결과네요.

아나킨이 빈정댄다. 그는 홀로에 떠오른 배치를 살피고 인상을 찌푸렸다.

\- 제가 뭘 하면 좋죠? 출격하면 됩니까?

공격적인 말투에 율라렌이 오비완의 표정을 살핀다. 오랜 전투에 지친 중년의 제다이는 피로한 시선을 감았다 떴다.

\- 그래. 편대는 따로 미션을 수행중이지만, 네가 원하는 작전이 있다면 우선해도 좋아.

아나킨은 즉시 뒤돌아섰지만 다시 브리핑 보드 앞으로 다가왔다. 적 구축함이 지나치게 접근해있었다. 방어에 취약한 스타디스트로이어는 이런 상황에 오래 노출되면 곤란했다.

\- ...워커는 그대로 있죠? 지상작전 수행했습니까?  
\- 아니, 도착한 이후 계속 함선전뿐이야.  
\- 각 함선 도킹베이에 SPHA-T워커 배치하라고 해요. 그렇게 하면 구축함이 접근해도 버틸 수 있을 겁니다.

생각지도 못한 지적에 오비완의 시선이 아나킨을 향했다. 그는 꽤 놀란 얼굴이었고, 이내 희미하게 미소지었다.

\- 정말 좋은 생각이구나. 고맙다.

찌르는 듯한 통증을 느낀다. 가슴이 아프다. 저 남자는 전혀 의식하지 못한 채 자신을 죽이려 든다. 그것을 비난하고 싶다. 화내고 싶다. 내 눈앞에서 사라지라고, 다시는 나타나지 말라고 소리치고 싶다. 하지만 정말 그리되면 가장 괴로워지는 건 자신 뿐이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 결국은 그런거다. 오비완은 아무것도 느끼지 못할것이다. 그 모든 고통을 그러안아야 하는건 오직 자신의 몫. 아나킨은 미간을 일그러트렸고, 말없이 함교를 떠났다.

 

  
그리고, 파도소리.

아나킨은 뿌연 시선을 힘겹게 들어올렸다.

스타파이터의 캐노피가 열려있었다. 바다 끝까지 이어진 푸른 하늘과 파도소리 이외에는 들리지 않는 고요. 아나킨은 몸을 일으키려했지만 온 몸으로 느껴지는 통증에 미간을 찌푸리며 시트에 등을 기댔다. 숨을 내쉰다. 느리게 밀려오는 파도가 뭍에 가까워지자 하얀 거품을 일으키며 부서졌다. 마음을 가라앉혀주는 평화로운 파도 소리. 부드러운 바람이 불어와 아나킨의 갈색 머리칼을 따스하게 흐트러트렸다. 저 위는 치열한 전장인데... 기막힐정도의 편차다. 점차 맑아지는 정신 너머로 희미하게 무언가가 감지된다. 어둡고... 커다란. 순간 낯선 음성이 들려왔다.

"이제 정신이 드나?"

거의 반사적으로 라이트 세이버를 들어 콕핏에서 뛰어 올랐다. 바닥에 내려선 순간 몰려든 현기증에 비틀거린다. 누군가가 그의 팔을 부드럽게 잡아주었다. 포스가 느껴졌다. 예전 두쿠를 만났을 때 느꼈던 것과 거의 흡사한, 하지만 더 광대한 포스가. 아나킨은 급히 몸을 빼냈다. 세이버를 상대의 목에 겨눈다. 눈 앞의 남자는 의외로 초로의 노인이었다. 검은 옷에 싸인 백발의 남자는 조용히 웃어보인다.

"드디어 공화국의 '두려움을 모르는 영웅'을 만나게 되었다고 기뻐했는데, 지나친 환영이군."

두 손을 들어보인다.

"난 아무런 무장도 하고 있지 않네. 솔직히 말하면..."

그는 눈을 접어보이며 웃었다.

"실망스러운걸. 치료까지 해 줬는데."

어찔한 느낌에 기체에 몸을 기댄다. 아나킨은 아픈 머리에 손을 얹었다. 손 끝에 까슬한 직물이 잡혔다. 붕대다. 다시 노인을 바라본다. 어디선가 본 적이 있는 얼굴이었다. 그는 아나킨이 자신을 알아볼때까지 대답하지 않으려는 듯 인자한 미소를 띈 채 침묵했다. 그제서야 머릿속을 치고 지나가는 홀로그램.

"...팰퍼틴?"  
"그리운 이름이군."

시스 로드!

아나킨은 힐트를 움켜잡고 정확히 그의 목을 겨냥했다.

"아까도 이야기했지만 말일세, 난 아무런 무장도 하고 있지 않아."  
"당신만 죽으면 이 전쟁이 끝납니다."  
"왜 내가 죽어야 한다고 생각하나?"

순간 말이 막혔다.

"아나킨... 이렇게 불러도 되겠지? (그는 부드럽게 미소지었다.) 제다이들의 편향된 교육을 너무 오래 받은것 같군. 그네들은 내가 무조건 죽어야만 한다고 말했겠지. 하지만 자네가 보기에 어떤가? 시스는 죽어 마땅한 존재인가? 비무장임에도 불구하고 살해당해야 할 정도로?"  
"당신때문에 전쟁이 벌어졌습니다."  
"역사는 승자의 기록이지. 그들은 자네에게 그 기록을 읊어준 모양이고."

팰퍼틴은 잠깐 손을 들어보이며 뒷편을 가르켰다.

"잠깐 가져오고 싶은게 있는데, 괜찮겠나?"

아나킨이 인상을 찌푸리자 그는 포근한 미소를 띄며 웃었다.

"별거 아니네. 선택받은 자에게 누가 함부로 대하겠나. 그저 차를 가져오고 싶을 뿐이야. 바닷 바람을 너무 오래 맞았더니 목이 아파서 말이네. 자네가 깨어나는 걸 오랫동안 기다렸거든."

청년이 쉬 대답하지 못하자 그는 모래사장을 밟아 검은 기체 안에서 긴 물병과 컵 두개를 꺼내왔다. 노인은 얇은 일회용 컵 안에 뜨거운 물을 붓고 아나킨에게 내밀었다. 받지 않자 씁쓸하게 웃는다.

"아무것도 들어있지 않아. 그냥 차일 뿐이네."

공중에 들린 노인의 손이 마음에 걸렸는지 결국 아나킨은 컵을 받아들었다. 라이트 세이버를 내린다. 하지만 전원을 끄진 않았다. 팰퍼틴은 나머지 컵에 차를 붓고 물병을 모래사장 위에 내려두었다. 한모금 마신다. 만족스러운 듯 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다.

"어디부터 설명하면 좋을까. 그래, 아우터림이 좋겠군. 자네는 타투인 출신이었지. 자네가 보기엔 어땠나. 아우터림의 상황이? 코러산트에 비하면 살기 힘들고, 미개하고, 무질서했지."

아나킨은 말없이 시스 로드를 응시했다. 말을 잇는다.

"공화국의 정치란 그런것이네. 의사당은 수백명의 의원들이 모여 이권다툼을 벌이는 쓰레기장이지. 그들의 움직임은 돈과 권력에 집중되어있어. 아우터림은 오래전부터 공화국으로부터 버림받아왔네. 마땅한 무역도, 지원도, 도움도 없었지. 그러면서 원하는 건 어찌나 많던지..."  
"분리주의자들을 지지하시는 겁니까?"  
"표현을 이렇게 바꿔보지. 시스는 분리주의자들은 돕고있네."  
"그게 그거 아닌가요?"  
"공화국으로부터 버림받은 사람들을 돕는게 나쁜가?"

젊은 청년이 힐트를 움켜잡는다. 그는 혼란스러워하고 있었다.

"조금 더 이야기해볼까. 자네가 소속된 제다이 오더는 어떤가? 어린 아이들을 끌고가 세뇌시켜 교육시키다가 입맛에 맞지 않으면 농장으로 쫒아보내지. 그 아이들이 왜 사원에 끌려가는지 알고 있나?"  
"...포스 감응자이기 때문입니다."  
"실례를 들어보지. 아나킨. 자네의 스승, 오비완 케노비는 어린시절 사원으로 차출되어 13살까지 교육받았지. 하지만 마스터를 찾지 못하고 결국 농장으로 갔었다네. 만약 시기와 우연이 맞지 않았다면 자네가 끔찍히 사랑하는 그 남자는 농장에서 평생을 썩어야했어. 자넬 만날일도 없었겠지. 생각해보게. 케노비가 사원으로 끌려간 이유는 단 하나야. 그가 포스 감응자니까. 그게 케노비의 잘못인가? 포스를 사용할 줄 알면 무조건 제다이 오더의 코드에 자신을 끼워 맞춰야 하나?"

아나킨은 잠시 말을 잇지 못했다. 놀라움에 크게 열린 눈은 이내 험악하게 일그러졌다. 광검을 잡아쥔다.

"...마스터와 저에 대한 건 어떻게 알았습니까."  
"시스의 힘을 과소평가하지 말게."  
"만약 그를 건들면... 가만두지 않겠습니다."

팰퍼틴은 차를 마셨다. 자애롭게 웃는다.

"자네는 그를 '건들 수 있나?'"

입을 꾹 다문 아나킨을 보며 팰퍼틴이 말을 이었다.

"자네는 그의 마음을 얻을 수 있나? 아마 못하겠지."  
"그는 제다입니다. 그게 당연한거예요."  
"어째서? 아나킨, 다시 생각해보게. 자네가 포스 감응자로 태어났기 때문에 자네의 바램, 희망, 원하는 것을 모두 버리고 꼭 제다이 코드를 따라야만 한다는건가? 그 힘은 자네것이야. 자네가 갖고 태어난거야. 그 힘에 대해 그 누구도 왈가왈부할 수 없어. 근데 제다이 오더가 뭐라고 자넬 억압하고 자네의 바램을 무참히 짓밟는거지?"

생각하지 못했던 이야기였다. 아나킨의 머릿속은 거의 백짓장이 되어버렸다.

"케노비도 마찬가지라네. 그는 공화국의 졸개에 불과해. 자네처럼 속고있는거야. 은하의 평화를 지킨다는 명분아래 학살을 자행하고 있어. 분리주의자들이 원하는 것은 먹고 살 수 있는 물자와 자유 뿐이라네. 공화국으로부터 벗어나서. 그게 그렇게 큰 죄인가?"  
"하지만 시스는,"  
"시스는 오랫동안 제다이와 척을 져왔지. 그래, 그건 사실이네. 하지만 아까의 이야기를 기억하게, 아나킨. 자네의 힘은 자네것이야. 제다이 오더가 쥐락펴락할 권리같은건 애시당초 없는거야. 근데 그들은 자네에게 부정확한 정보를 주고 분리주의자들을 핍박하고 자네의 광대한 힘을 억누르려 하고 있어. 게다가 자넬 이용해 그들의 성전에 내몰았지. 시류를 정확히 읽게. 이 전쟁이 단순히 공화국과 분리주의자들의 다툼이라고 생각하나? 이건 우리의 전쟁이지. 하지만 자신들의 손으로 해결되지 않자 공화국을 끌어들였어. 시스가 뭘 잘못했지? 우린 우리의 힘을 우리 스스로 사용하길 원할 뿐이네. 이건 우리것이니까."

나즉한 목소리가 말을 잇는다.

"그건 마치 폭군과도 비슷하다네. 돈 많은집에 태어난 아이에게 '넌 태어날때부터 가진 돈이 많으니 모든 재산을 반납하고 나라를 위해 봉사하라'고 하는 것과 진배없어. 그들에게 누가 그런 권리를 주었나? 바로 공화국이야. 이제 뭔가가 좀 보이나?"

팰퍼틴은 남은 차를 모두 마셨다. 그리곤 아나킨의 손에 들린 컵을 보며 쓸쓸히 웃었다.

"제국의 독재정권은 나쁘지 않네. 현명하고 지혜로운 한 사람은, 수백명의 무능한 의원들보다도 더 올바른 정치를 펼 수 있지. 기억하게. 제다이들은 과거 공화국에서 400년간 의장직을 자기들끼리 해먹은 전례가 있어. 루산 리포메이션이 달래 생긴줄 아나?"

그는 마른 손을 들어 아나킨의 손에서 다 식은 찻잔을 받았다.

"제다이들의 이야기만 듣는 편협한 사람이 되지 말게. 자넨 젊고 똑똑해. 힘까지 겸비하고 있어. 자네같은 인재가 기사 서임조차 받지 못하고 최전방에서 희생을 강요당하는 건 정말 서글픈 일이야."

팰퍼틴은 차가운 차를 마셨다. 씁쓸하게 웃는다.

"공화국의 영웅에게 대접하기엔 좀 부족한 차였지. 분리주의연합이 얻을 수 있는 건 이 정도 뿐이라네. 초면에 실례가 많았군."  
"그게 아닙니다."

겸연쩍은 미소를 지으며 사과하는 팰퍼틴에게 아나킨이 급히 대답했다. 초로의 노인은 부드럽게 웃어보였다.

"알아. 시스가 준 것을 의심없이 먹을 순 없었겠지. 제다이들이 그렇게 가르쳤을테니."

그는 바닥에 놓인 물병을 챙기고는 힘겹게 허리를 일으켰다.

"나이를 먹으니 힘들군."

눈꼬리를 접으며 선량하게 웃는다.

"그럼, 이만 가보겠네. 자네 상처는 곧 나아질게야. 시스가 치료한 거지만... 절대 독 같은건 넣지 않았으니 믿어도 좋네. 불안하다면 메디컬 센터에서 붕대를 갈아도 좋아."

그는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"만나서 반가웠네, 아나킨."

아나킨은 자애롭게 미소짓고 되돌아가는 시스 로드를 그저 바라보고 있었다. 검은 셔틀에 오르려던 팰퍼틴이 잠시 멈춰 목소리를 높였다.

"나중에 다시 만날 수 있다면, 자네에게 좋은 걸 알려주고 싶군."

응시하는 남자를 향해 노인이 이야기했다.

"오비완 케노비를 얻을 수 있도록 돕고싶네. 자네 로브 안에 내 홀로 연락처를 넣어두었어. 필요할땐 언제든 연락해도 좋아."

시스의 셔틀이 떠오른다. 클론전쟁의 원흉이라고 알고 있던 남자는 그렇게 아무런 제재도 없이 아나킨의 눈 앞에서 사라졌다. 전장에서 보낸 긴 시간들이 머릿속에 흐른다. 그것이 모두 거짓이었다? 아나킨은 주먹을 쥐었다. 아니야. 그럴리가 없어. 하지만 이내 팰퍼틴의 목소리가 울려왔다.

\- 제다이들의 이야기만 듣는 편협한 사람이 되지 말게.

자신이 알고 있는 이야기들은 모두 사원에서 교육받은 것들이다. 그제서야 아나킨은 자신이 얼마나 좁은 정보만으로 움직여왔는지를 깨달았다. 양측의 이야기는 듣지 않았다. 그는 온전히 공화국의 입장만을 생각했던 것이다. 이제 막 전장에 뛰어든 젊은 장군은 시스에 대해 자세히 알지 못했다. 그는 팰퍼틴의 말 속에 상당수의 거짓과 기만이 숨어있는 것을 눈치챌 수 없었다. 혼란스러워진다.

R2의 비프음이 울린다. 아나킨이 뒤돌아보자 저 편에서 접근하는 건쉽이 보였다. 에이저 엔젤을 발견했는지 급히 속도를 올렸고, 바람을 일으키며 해안에 착륙한다. 열린 입구로 익숙한 흰 갑옷이 보였다.

"장군님!"

몇몇 트루퍼가 달려나와 아나킨의 앞에 섰다.

"부상당한 곳은 없으십니까?"  
"없어. 찾아와줘서 고맙군."

뒷편에서 컴링크로 아나킨을 발견했다는 보고를 넣는 소리가 들렸다. 오비완의 음성이 흘러나왔다. 고의로 듣지 않는다.

"기체 회수하겠습니다."  
"아니, 회생 불가능해."

아나킨은 불시착하면서 상당부분이 부서진 자신의 스타파이터 앞으로 다가갔다. 살릴 수 있는 부품은 거의 없을테다. 그의 손짓에 R2가 빠져나와 곁에 안착했다. 아나킨은 반쯤 부서진 날개위로 올라가 조종간 안쪽의 빨간 버튼을 응시했다. 전자파로 기기를 모두 망가트리는 일종의 자폭장치였다. 그리고 이내 폭발할것이다. 가만히 숨을 내쉰다. 1년이 채 안되는 시간, 에이저 엔젤은 자신과 함께 이 은하를 날아다녔다. 누구보다 빨랐고, 누구보다 아름다웠다. 그 기체는 단순한 기계가 아니었다. 오비완의 분신이었고, 그를 생각하며 조립한 자신의 날개였다.

"...고마웠어."

시간을 설정하고 내려온다. 그는 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 건쉽에 오른다.

"돌아가자."  
"케노비 장군님께서 이리 오겠다고 하십니다. 아까부터 스타파이터로 장군님을 찾고 계셨습니다."  
"필요없어. 이륙해."  
"알겠습니다."

열린 문 너머 모래사장에 깊이 박힌 자신의 기체가 보인다. 당장이라도 달려가 가져오고 싶다. 내부 프레임은 모두 휘어져 무게중심이나 얼라인먼트는 죄다 망가져 있을터였다. 날개는 부러져있었고, 엔진은 바닷물에 잠기면서 쓸 수 없게 되어버렸다. 자신이 만들었던 변압기나 어렵게 정크샵을 다니며 구했던 변속기어, 따로 주문해서 장착했던 보조 엔진. 모두. 모두 사용할 수 없게 되었다. 마치 자신같다. 완전히 부서진 자신같다. 회생 불가능할 정도로 망가져버린 아나킨 스카이워커.

점차 멀어진다. 그의 푸른 시선은 끝까지 에이저 엔젤을 바라보고 있었다. 이내 큰 폭발음과 함께 화염에 휩싸이는 기체를 보고 아나킨은 조용히 눈을 감았다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 너무 재미가 없어서 책상 두드리며 울고 있어요. 흑흑


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 16

아니야, 아니야, 이건 아니야.

아나킨의 푸른 시선이 경악에 물들었다. 수십명의 사람들이 클론 병사들과 티브린 방위군의 공격에 힘없이 쓰러져간다. 엉성하게 잡아쥔 블라스터, 손에 들고 있는 나뭇가지, 농기구... 그것보다 더 끔찍했던 건 그들을 향해 달려드는 사람들이었다. 어린 아이는 물론 앞치마를 두른 여자, 총은 커녕 칼 한 번 제대로 쥐어본 적이 없는게 분명한 깡마른 남자들까지.

평의회에서 들은 정보는 이게 아니였다. 일부 사람들이 분리주의자들과 결탁해 반란을 꾸민다는 정보를 받아 달려왔을 뿐이다. 당연히 드로이드 군단을 만날거라 생각했다. 제대로 된 공격 한 번 가하지 못하고 픽픽 쓰러지는 사람들을 보며 아나킨은 손을 들어 소리쳤다.

"중지! 멈춰!"

즉시 클론들의 사격이 끊어졌다. 하지만 행성 방위군은 그만두지 않았다. 클론들이 공격하지 않자 그들의 앞으로 나와 블라스터를 쏘기 시작했다.

"사격 중지해!!"

급히 소리치지만 들은척도 하지 않는다. 한 편에서 들려오는 비명소리와 고통에 절은 신음소리. 어떻게든 막아야 한다는 감각만이 치고 올라왔다. 아나킨은 시선을 돌렸다. 막 블라스터에 맞아 쓰러진 여자를 향해 달려든 작은 남자아이가 그녀를 붙들고 울기 시작했다.

"엄마, 엄마! 엄마!!"

군인의 총 끝이 아이를 향한것을 깨달은 아나킨은 재빨리 몸을 날려 아이의 앞에 섰다. 라이트 세이버를 들어 광선을 튕겨낸다. 그제서야 일부 군인들이 몸을 일으켰다. 그들의 얼굴에 스며든 '짜증의 기색'을 읽어낸 아나킨은 무언가가 잘못되었음을 깨닫고 급히 컴링크를 넣었다.

"사격 중지 명령을 내렸잖습니까!"  
\- 왜 저희가 그런 명령을 들어야 하는겁니까?  
"지원 요청을 한 건 그 쪽입니다!"  
\- 말 그대로 '지원'일 뿐이죠. 공화국은 각 행성의 자치권을 인정할텐데요, 나이트 스카이워커?

컴링크 너머 방위군 사령관이 방호벽 너머 모습을 드러냈다. 아나킨은 라이트 세이버를 든 채 인상을 구겼다. 적어도 공화국 장군을 죽일 정도의 배짱은 없었는지 블라스터 볼트는 아나킨을 피해서 쏟아졌다.

\- 지금 뭘 하시는건가요? 분리주의자들을 돕겠다는 겁니까?  
"이 사람들은 군인이 아닙니다!"  
\- 무기들고 있는 거 안보입니까?  
"블라스터 말인가요? 어떻게 드는지조차 모르고 달려드는데도 저 사람들이 위협이 된다?"  
\- 드는 법은 몰라도 쏘는 덴 지장이 없을겁니다.

미친 자식!!  
이를 갈던 아나킨은 일단 아이를 피신시켜야 한다는 생각에 꼬마를 안아 근처 숲으로 달려 들어갔다. 버둥대던 아이는 아나킨을 향해 독기어린 목소리로 소리쳤다.

"놔, 놔! 이 살인자!!!"

순간 정신이 멍해진다.

사정없이 어깨를 때리고 몸을 밀어내던 아이를 조심스레 바닥에 내려놓자 다시 죽은 엄마 곁으로 달려가려 한다. 아나킨은 작은 손을 급히 붙들었다.

"놔!! 엄마한테 갈거야!! 놔 이 괴물!!"

손 끝이 떨린다. 자신은 이런 일을 하러 이 곳에 온 것이 아니었다. 도우러 왔을 뿐이다. 그제서야 상황이 보이기 시작했다. 마르고 병든 사람들. 며칠 간 아무것도 먹지 못한듯한 아이. 그들은 왜 분리주의자들에게 도움을 청했을까. 지나치게 화려했던 수도와 번쩍이던 금붙이를 걸친 귀족들의 모습이 뇌리를 스친다. 팰퍼틴은 그렇게 말했었다.

-공화국의 정치란 그런것이네. 의사당은 수백명의 의원들이 모여 이권다툼을 벌이는 쓰레기장이지. 그들의 움직임은 돈과 권력에 집중되어있어.

겹쳐진 나무 사이로- 거의 일방적으로 쏟아지는 붉은 궤적들. 울려오는 비명. 이건 전투가 아니었다. 학살이었다. 역겨운, 단순히 돈 때문에 벌어진 학살. 아나킨은 힐트를 움켜잡았다.

"...미안하다."

난동부리는 아이의 머리에 손을 얹어 기절시킨 아나킨은 광검을 잡아쥐고 전장으로 뛰어들었다.

자신들을 공격하던 제다이가 그들의 내부로 파고들자 사람들은 당황했다. 형편없는 조준의 블라스터가 아나킨에게 날아든다. 그는 그것을 가볍게 쳐냈다.

"미안합니다, 제발 그만두세요!"

이미 저 앞은 죽은 사람들의 시체가 쌓여있었다. 아나킨의 말이 들릴리 없었다. 분노과 고통으로 얼룩진 사람들의 눈이 그를 향한다. 그는 이를 악 물고 전면을 향해 도약했다. 방위군의 블라스터가 쏟아지는 한가운데 떨어진 아나킨이 그들을 대적해 섰다. 컴링크를 넣는다.

"지금부터 공화국 분대는 시민들을 보호한다."

즉시 클론 병사들이 아나킨의 주변으로 모여들었다.

"사람들이 우릴 공격해도 방어만 해. 미션을 변경한다. 시민들의 피해를 최소한으로, 정부군의 행동을 진압한다."  
"알겠습니다!"

\- 뭐하는 겁니까?

컴링크를 통해 방위군 사령관의 분노어린 음성이 울려왔다.

"이건 학살입니다. 당신이 그만두지 않는다면, 제가 멈출겁니다."  
\- 기막혀서...

저 멀리 선 중년의 남자는 입술을 비틀어 빈정댔다.

\- 제다이 오더가 공화국 산하조직이라는 사실을 잊으셨나보군요? 저희는 공화국에 정식으로 가입된 행성입니다. 저 지긋지긋한 반군들이 결국은 분리주의자들의 손을 잡아 도움을 요청했더니 뭐라구요? 당신의 입장을 생각하시죠?

그는 아나킨을 노려봤고 군인들에게 손짓했다. 대형 이온 캐논이 방호벽 너머 모습을 드러냈다.

\- 그들은 정부를 공격했습니다. 세금 납부는 커녕 이젠 우릴 습격하고 있다구요. 게다가 분리주의자들과 결탁까지 해서 말입니다! 마지막 경곱니다, 나이트 스카이워커. 그들을 죽여요. 그렇지 않으면 이 일을 의회에 보고할겁니다. 제다이 오더가 분리주의자들을 돕는다니 이게 가당키나 한 일입니까?

전원을 넣은 이온 캐논이 희미한 진동음을 울렸다. 향한 곳은 안 쪽의 마을. 다치고 병든- 정말로 움직일 수 없는 사람들이 있는 곳일테다. 아나킨은 더 이상 고민하지 않았다. 그의 푸른 광검이 높이 날아올랐고 거대한 포신을 반토막 냈다. 클론 병사들이 방위군을 공격하기 시작했다. 차마 죽이지는 못하고 팔과 다리에 총격을 가한다. 아나킨은 포신에서 뛰어내려 몇몇 군인들을 포스로 멀리 집어던졌고, 잔뜩 인상을 찌푸린 사령관의 목에 라이트 세이버 끝을 가져다댔다.

"빌어먹을 제다이 같으니... 후회하게 해주마! 공화국을 배반하고 분리주의자의 편을 들어?!"

손 끝에 힘이 들어간다. 이런 쓰레기는 죽여도 속이 시원찮았다. 발 끝부터 천천히 조각조각 내주며 고통에 몸부림치게 만들어줘야 했다. 그는 부들부들 떨리는 이를 즈려물고 낮게 경고했다.

"더 떠들어봐. 그 땐 광검으로 네 입부터 뚫어줄테니."

 

* * *

 

 

평의회는 가만히 아나킨을 바라보고 있었다.

"그들은 비무장과 진배없는 상황이었습니다! 설사 분리주의자들과 결탁했다 할지라도..."  
"사람들이 블라스터와 무기를 들고 있는 화상이 증거물로 제출되었네."

아나킨은 기막히다는 표정을 지었다.

"증거요? 증거라구요? 그럼 봤겠네요? 그 사람들은 군인이 아니었습니다! 나뭇가지를 든 아이들과 농기구를 든 여자들, 제대로 사용 할 줄도 모르는 블라스터!"

분노로 큰 소리를 내자 메이스가 차분히 그를 막았다.

"하지만 결론적으로 자넨 우방을 배신하고 적을 도운 꼴이 되어버렸어."

숨을 몰아쉰다. 아나킨은 어이없다는 듯 웃고 말았다. 상황은 파드메에게 들어서 알고 있었다. 그들은 공화국 의회에서 강하게 제다이들을 비판했다. 이 일로 오더의 입장이 굉장히 난감해졌다. 심지어는 장군으로 활동하는 제다이들을 그대로 두어도 되는건지, 그들의 권한을 축소시켜야 하는게 아니냐는 말까지 나왔다고 했다.

"...그래서, 돈밖에 모르는 탐욕스런 의원들을 위해 굶주린 시민들을 죽여야 한다는 이야깁니까?"  
"스카이워커. 인내하게. 우리도, 자네도- 아직 티브린의 진정한 내막은 모르고 있어."  
"모른다구요?!"

아나킨은 주먹을 잡아쥐고 부들부들 떨었다.

"그럼 당신들은 아무것도 모른채 군인들을 파병시킨겁니까? 그저 의회의 요청을 받아서? 보내달라고 하니까? 죽여달라고 하니까?"  
"아나킨!"

왼편에서 오비완의 목소리가 울린다. 그는 천천히 고개를 돌렸다.

"...침착하거라."

입술이 뒤틀렸다. 나는 지금까지 뭘 한거지? 아는 것도 없는 12명의 허울좋은 놈들의 명령으로 죽인 그 수 많은 사람들은 모두 '죄인'이 맞았나? 난 정말 옳은일을 한게 맞는걸까? 내 칼 끝에 결백한 사람의 피가 묻진 않았나?

그는 이를 악 물었다. 천천히 시선을 돌려 메이스를 노려본다.

"이 일은 사과하지 않겠습니다. 전 옳은일을 했습니다. 설사 그들이 분리주의자들에게 도움을 요청했다 하더라도, 그럴만한 사정이 있었을 겁니다. 돼지같이 살찌고 더러운 보석을 두른 정부 관료들을 지킬바에, 분리주의자들의 도움을 구걸한 사람들이라고 해도 저는 힘없고 고통받는 그들의 앞에 설 겁니다. 앞으로도요."

아나킨은 고개를 숙였고, 허가없이 회의실을 나가버렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

일주일 후, 오비완은 티브린에 도착해 있었다.

\- 평의회의 잘못도 있어. 우리는 그 곳의 사정을 확실히 알아보지 못했네.  
\- ...그럴만한 시간이 없었지요.  
\- 전쟁이 길어지면서, 기사의 숫자도 심각하게 줄어들고... 파견 전에 먼저 조사부터 하는게 순서에 맞지만, 결국 그러지 못하고 공화국의 요청을 들어준 일이 분명 더 있을겁니다.  
\- 스카이워커 장군의 처분은 어떻게 하는게 좋겠습니까.  
\- ...그의 잘못만이라고는 할 수 없지만,  
\- ...확실히 인내심이 부족하죠. 그건 사실입니다. 충동적이고, 감정에 휘말리는 경향이 강해요.  
\- 어두운 감정들이 느껴지네, 그에게서.  
\- 자넨 어떻게 생각하나, 마스터 케노비?

그때 자신은 어떻게 말했던가.

백성들의 피를 빨아 화려한 궁을 짓고 호의호식하던 관료들과 귀족들의 앞에 서서 그는 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다.

\- 아나킨은, 스카이워커 장군은 인내심도 부족하고 감정에 치우치는 일도 분명 많습니다.

이번만큼은 덮어줄 수 없겠냐는 총독의 이야기를 들으며 오비완은 어금니를 세게 물었다.

\- 하지만 그는, 이유없이 그런일을 벌이진 않습니다. 그만한 사정이 분명 존재합니다. 선처를 바랍니다.

아나킨은 간신히 사원에 남을 수 있게 되었다. 제다이 오더 전체에 큰 파장을 몰고 올 뻔했던 이 일을 정리하기 위해, 오비완은 미션을 마치고 티브린으로 올 수 있도록 평의회에 요청했다. 오비완에겐 다음 미션이 지정되어 있었는데다가, 촌각을 다투는 급한 상황이었기 때문에 몇몇 마스터들은 그럴 필요까지 있겠냐고 질문했지만 그의 결심은 단호했다.

\- 아나킨의 결백을 증명해보이고 싶습니다. 최대한 빨리 복귀하겠습니다. 하루면 됩니다.

끈질긴 요청으로 이 곳에 올 수 있었다. 24시간의 기한. 오비완은 자신이 할 수 있는 모든 능력을 동원해 그들의 비리를 밝혀냈다. 사실, 그랬다. 고백하자면 그는 평소엔 결코 쓰지 않는 힘을 사용하기도 했다. 마인드 트릭을 남용하고, 사람들을 속이면서 기밀 서류에 접근했다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었다. 그는 자신의 제자를 지키기 위해 필사적이었다.

"저희가 잘못된 정치를 펼친것은 인정합니다. 하지만 그게 공화국 헌법에 저촉되는 것은 아니잖습니까."

애걸하는 목소리에 오비완이 가라앉은 음성을 흘렸다.

"당신들의 탓으로 죄없고 힘없는 시민들이 분리주의에 가담할 수 밖에 없는 극단적인 상황이 되고 말았습니다. 결론적으로 보면 이번 반역 사건의 배후는 당신들이라고 해도 부족함이 없지요. 그리고 공화국 법률에는 인권에 관한 항목도 명백히 존재합니다. 245조, 350조, 543조로 당신들 전원을 의회에 넘기겠습니다."

하얗게 질려 부들부들 떨기 시작하는 총독이 의자에 주저앉았다. 오비완은 해당 녹취를 기록한 데이터 칩을 코디에게 넘기고 차갑게 그를 내려다봤다.

"곧 의회의 호출이 있을겁니다. 응하지 않을 경우는 강제송환되니 양지하시길."  
"...마스터 케노비!"

로브 자락을 움켜쥐는 것에 그의 얼굴이 사납게 일그러졌다. 반사적으로 라이트 세이버에 손이 갔지만 겨우 억누른다.

"...공화국 법률이 당신을 보호하는 것에 감사하십시오. 안 그랬으면 이 자리에서 즉결처분했을겁니다."

뒤돌아서서 떠난다. 단 일 초라도 이 역겨운 장소에 있고싶지 않았다. 제다이 오더를 기만하고, 자신의 제자를 고통스럽게 만든 이 무리가 가증스러웠다. 아나킨은 이번 사건으로 좌천아닌 좌천을 당해야했다.

그는 전장에 직접 투입되는 일에서 배제되었다. 결정을 들은 아나킨은 심하게 분노했다. 오비완을 밀치고 거칠게 방 밖으로 나가버리는 제자의 뒷모습이 아직도 잡힐 듯 떠오른다.

평의회는 아나킨에게서 다크 사이드가 느껴진다고 판단내렸다. 오비완은 확답할 수 없었다. 그의 부정적인 감정들은 대부분이 무언가를 '지키기 위해' 벌어진 결과물이었다.

바깥으로 나온다. 멀리까지 이어진 계단의 저편, 왕실 창고에는 끝도없이 길게 줄 선 사람들이 있었다. 오비완의 명령으로 클론 병사들은 창고를 강제 개방하고 사람들에게 식량을 보급하고 있었다. 솔직히 말하자면 이 일은 월권이었다. 하지만 기꺼이 징계받기로 한다. 안 그랬으면 저 사람들의 20%는 의회에서 이 일을 마무리 지을때까지 굶주리다 죽었을테니까.

이내 흐리게 미소짓는다. 거칠고 무례한 자신의 제자는, 내게 어떤 영향을 끼친걸까. 함부로 포스를 사용하고, 월권을 행사하며 그냥 징계로 떼우겠다는 결정을 자신이 내린 적이 있었던가. 코드의 중심을 걷고, 어떤 상황에서든 냉정함을 잃지 않았었는데.

그가 끼어들면, 모든것이 엉망이 되어버린다.

로브의 후드를 깊이 뒤집어 쓴다. 따스한 햇볕이 괴로웠다. 어둡고 조용한 곳으로 도망가고 싶다. 아무것도 들리지 않고, 생각하지 않아도 되는 곳으로.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 티브린은 미드림, 칼 시스템의 행성으로, 우키피디아에서 그나마 정보가 적어 선택된 곳입니다. 실제 공화국에 가입되어 있었고, 독재 정치를 펼치고 있었지만 정치적인 문제가 있었다는 언급은 없답니다 ㅎㅎㅎ 그냥 픽션이라고 생각해주세요.  
> 2\. 점점 앵슷으로 가고 있어서 좀 우울하네요. 달달물쓸때는 어서 앵슷이 쓰고 싶다! 했는데 정작 앵슷에 손대니 왜 이렇게 ㅋㅋㅋ 쓰기 싫은지 ㅋㅋㅋ 에피3보고 기력충전 해야겠어요... 시름시름  
> 3\. 방문해주셔서 감사합니다 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 17

아나킨은 여전히 오비완을 없는 사람으로 생각하는 듯 했다. 마땅한 임무가 없을땐 개인실에 틀어박혀 드로이드를 조립하거나, 격납고에 가서 두 번째 에이저 엔젤의 개조에 몰두하곤 했다. 그도 아니면 파드메를 찾아가거나.

기묘한 갑갑함이 밀려온다. 그를 위해 다녀온 미션은 평의회를 설득하는데는 성공했지만, 아나킨을 설득하는데는 실패했다. 그의 안에서 제다이 오더는 점점 형편없는 조직이 되어가고 있었다. 좋지 않은 일이다. 제자를 돌려세워야 했지만 오비완은 그 방법을 알 수 없었다. 말을 붙일 기회조차 주지 않는 남자에게의 접근법을 고민하는 건 답없는 챗바퀴와 비슷했다.

그나마 다행인건 평의회가 아나킨에게 다시 임무를 주기로 한 일 정도였다. 이전처럼 자주 주어지지는 않고, 민감한 내용이 있을 경우 철저히 배제되며, 최전방도 아닌 단순한 지원 임무들 뿐이었지만 오비완은 그것에 감사하기로 했다. 아나킨은 아니었겠지만.

그리고 어느날 아침, 미션을 마치고 막 해가 뜨는 시간에 숙소로 돌아간 오비완은 충혈된 눈으로 그를 노려보는 아나킨을 마주했다. 숨을 그러마시며 똑바로 시선을 맞추던 아나킨이 떨리는 입으로 질문했다.

"...별 일 없었어요?"

인사고 뭐고 죄다 스킵한 후의 말이 저 이야기다. 오비완은 너무 오랫만에 대화를 시작해 더듬거렸지만, 일단 착실히 대답했다.

"그래... 별 일은 없었단다."

천천히 거실로 들어간다. 막 침대에서 나온 듯 남자는 얇은 가운 차림이었다. 느슨해진 여밈사이로 단단한 가슴이 엿보인다. 자꾸 그것에 시선이 가는 것을 애써 막으며 오비완이 질문했다.

"무슨일이라도 있는게냐? 얼굴이 좋지 않구나."

아나킨은 있는 힘껏 인상을 찌푸렸고, 말없이 자기 방으로 들어가버렸다. 쾅-! 하고 포스 실린 문 닫히는 소리가 거실을 울렸다. 오비완은 짧게 숨을 내쉬고 자신의 방으로 느리게 들어갔다. 말이라도 걸어준게 어딘가. 고마워해야겠지. 몸이 무겁다. 오비완은 로브를 걸어 의자위에 걸쳐두고 그대로 침대위로 쓰러졌다.

 

* * *

 

 

아나킨이 왜 그랬는지는 얼마 후 밝혀졌다. 그는 상당히 불안해하는 얼굴로 평의회를 찾았다. 막 정규 회의를 마친 시간이었기 때문에 몇몇 멤버가 자리를 지키고 있었다. 아나킨은 필사적인 얼굴로 요다를 바라봤다.

"제 마스터와 마스터 콰이곤은 어디로 가셨습니까? 연락이 닿지 않습니다."  
"오비완은 실리에, 콰이곤 진은 이리도니아에 가 있네. 무슨 일인가?"  
"지금 바로 실리로 가게 해 주십시오."

앞뒤 잴 것 없이 튀어나오는 이야기에 멤버들의 얼굴이 묘하게 일그러졌다. 급히 세이시가 그를 말렸다.

"아나킨... 무슨 일인지 설명부터 해보거라."  
"며칠째 같은 꿈을 꾸고 있습니다. 여러분들은 비웃으실지도 모르겠지만..."

괴로워하는 얼굴을 보자 세이시가 그를 다독였다.

"아냐. 절대 그러지 않아. 제다이의 꿈은 특별한 의미를 지니기도 하지. 무슨 꿈을 꾸었나?"

아나킨의 얼굴이 희게 질린다. 그는 힘겹게, 마치 절대 말할 수 없는 무언가를 입에 올리는 것처럼 고통스런 음성을 울렸다.

"마스터 콰이곤이... 죽는 모습을 계속 보고 있습니다. 붉은 얼굴의 자브락 족 남자에게... 마스터 오비완도 위험했습니다. 처음에는 마스터 콰이곤이 죽는 모습만 보이다가, 점점 내용이 이어지더니 오늘은 제 마스터가 쓰러지는 모습을 봤습니다. 붉은색 광검을 사용하는 남자였습니다. 장서관을 뒤졌지만 정보가 없었습니다. 배경이 되는 곳을 찾아보았는데, 이리도니아는 확실히 아닙니다. 그럼 실리겠지요. 그 곳으로 가게 해주세요."

메이스는 아나킨을 바라보며 달래듯 이야기했다.

"그렇다면 염려말게. 따로 연락해서 주의를 당부하겠네. 인근에서 미션중인 제다이 마스터와 합류할 수 있도록 할테니 방으로 돌아가게."  
"아니요, 제가 가겠습니다!"  
"스카이워커 장군. 자네는 분명 꿈 속에서 두 사람이 한 공간에 있었다고 했지. 하지만 이리도니아와 실리는 직선 거리로 3천 5백 파섹이 넘는 거리를 두고 있네. 이어진 하이퍼 스페이스 루트도 없어. 마스터 콰이곤과는 어제 연락을 했었고, 여전히 미션 수행중이었네. 두 사람이 모두 실리에 있을 가능성은 거의 없어. 그럴 이유도 없고."  
"하지만 갑자기 두 분과 연락이 닿지 않습니다! 무슨 일이 벌어졌을지도 모릅니다!"

메이스는 조용히 아나킨을 응시했다. 사실 말하지 않았지만 그들은 콰이곤과 오비완의 연락이 끊어진 일로 심각한 회의를 한 직후였다. 하지만 아나킨은 곤란했다. 더 이상 전장 한가운데로 그를 보낼 순 없었다. 그러기에는 포스가 지나치게 불안정했다. 설사 그의 말이 맞다고 해도 위험한 상황에 직접적으로 노출시켜 생길 역효과가 더 문제였다. 지금도 이렇게나 불안정한데, 눈앞에서 친밀한 누군가가 죽는 것을 봐버린다면 다크 사이드로 떨어질 확률이 지나치게 커진다.

"근처에서 전쟁이 벌어진다해도 끼어들지 않겠습니다. 그저 두 분의 안위를 확인하고 싶을 뿐이예요!"

메이스는 천천히 응답했다.

"미안하네. 자네는 실리로 갈 수 없어."

아나킨은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 부들부들 떨리는 음성이 흘러나왔다.

"제가 갈 수 없다면 뻔한 것 아닙니까? 위험한 전장이 있거나 정치적으로 민감한 사안이 있는거겠죠!"  
"자네의 포스가 문제네, 스카이워커 장군. 지금도 이렇게 요동치고 있는데 문제라도 생기면 어쩔 생각인가. 마스터를 도울 생각이 간절하다면 자네의 포스를 잠재우는 법부터 공부하게. 그게 순서야. 이대로 가봤자 자넨 그들에게 짐만 될 뿐이야."  
"포스가 무슨 상관이죠! 잘못하면 사람이 죽는단 말입니다!"

결국 흥분한 아나킨이 소리치자 메이스는 그를 가만히 응시했다. 낮은 목소리를 낸다.

"오비완과 마스터 진은 우리가 지원하겠네. 자넨 이만 방으로 돌아가게."

숨을 들이마신다. 주먹을 잡아쥔 젊은 장군은 최후의 인내심을 끌어모아 그들에게 고개를 숙였고 회의실을 나왔다.

아나킨은 성큼성큼 복도를 가로질렀다. 물론 숙소쪽으로 향하고 있진 않았다. 이번 일로 평의회의 신임을 완전히 잃어도 상관없었다. 콰이곤 진이 죽는다면, 자신의 마스터가 잘못된다면 평생 스스로를 용서할 수 없을 것 같았다. 어떻게든 막아야했다. 그는 격납고로 향했다. 뭐든 좋으니 비행정을 구해서 실리로 갈 생각이었다. 그곳은 하이디안 웨이에 걸쳐있으니 오래 걸리지 않는다.

며칠간 계속 봐 온 잔영이 눈 앞에 떠오른다. 광검에 뚫려 천천히 바닥으로 쓰러지는 콰이곤. 흩날리는 흰색 튜닉자락과, 바닥에 흐트러진 그의 긴 머리카락. 포스에 떠밀려 바닥에 쓰러지는 오비완의 고통스런 모습.

뭐가 어찌되든 상관없었다. 누구라도 좋으니 제발, 평의회에서 지원 요청한 제다이가 두 사람을 도울 수 있다면... 그게 안된다면 더 늦기전에 자신이 그 곳에 도착 할 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 간절히 생각하며 아나킨은 급히 격납고 안으로 들어갔다.

 

* * *

 

 

본딩의 끝을 애써 붙든다. 오랜시간 무시하고 신경쓰지 않고 있었던 스승과의 끈을 이만큼 간절히 더듬어본 적이 있었나. 아나킨은 스피더를 몰 수 있는 최대 속도로 몰아갔다. 총관에 시스가 난입했고, 그를 막기위해 두 제다이가 건물 지하로 내려갔다는 이야기가 전부였다. 두 제다이. 그랬다. 콰이곤은 이 곳으로 온 것이다. 이유는 알 수 없지만 그의 예지몽이 진짜였다는 감각은 끔찍했다. 콰이곤의 등 뒤로 빠져나오던 붉은 광검을 애써 머릿속에서 지우려 노력하며 그는 스트롤을 최대로 당겼다.

겨우 도착한 총관 안으로 달려들어가며 아나킨은 힐트를 손에 쥐었다. 계단참으로 즉시 뛰어내린다. 오비완의 포스가 스며든다. 그는 이 곳에 있다. 검은 옷의 남자에게 떠밀려 벽에 부딪혀 쓰러지던 장면이 눈 앞에 떠올랐다. 그 다음은 아직 보지 못했다. 오비완의 죽음까지는 보지 못했다. 하지만 콰이곤이 정말 죽는다면, 오비완의 목숨 역시 위험했다.

절대 그렇게 두지 않아.

이가 바스러지도록 꽉 깨문 아나킨은 온 힘을 다해 복도 안 쪽으로 달려들었다. 순간 안 쪽에서 절규에 가까운 비명소리가 울려퍼졌다.

"안돼!!!"

온 몸에 파고드는 고통스런 포스. 저도 모르게 몸을 멈춘다. 숨이 쉬어지지 않았다. 오랜 전장에서의 경험으로 그는 이 느낌을 잘 알고 있었다. 포스 감응자가 죽을 때 느껴지는 강한 파동. 본딩을 통해 폭풍처럼 밀려드는 절규.

"마스터..."

콰이곤 진에게 무슨 일이 생긴것이 분명했다. 손 끝이 떨렸다. 그는 다시 안 쪽을 향해 뛰었다. 거대한 공간이 펼쳐진다. 내부의 동력실이었다. 여러겹 겹쳐진 붉은 차폐막 너머 힐트를 움켜쥐고 서 있는 오비완의 등이 보였다. 한 번도 본 적이 없는 심하게 흐트러진 포스. 진정하려 애쓰고 있지만 견딜 수 없는 분노에 온 몸을 떨고 있었다. 아나킨은 스승을 향해 소리쳤다.

"마스터!"

느리게 뒤돈다. 차폐막 너머 흐리게 보이는 오비완의 눈은 충혈되어 붉게 보였다. 아나킨은 아랫턱을 굳힌 채 이야기했다.

"제어판을 부수겠습니다."

스승은 힘겹게 고개를 끄덕였다. 아나킨은 라이트 세이버를 양 손으로 움켜 잡았고, 입구의 패널안에 깊이 찔러넣었다. 강한 스파크와 함께 차폐막으로 흘러들던 전원이 차단된다. 즉시 검날이 부딪히는 파동음이 울렸다. 아나킨은 안 쪽으로 달려 들어갔다. 좁은 입구 너머 빠르게 교차하는 붉은색과 푸른색의 플라즈마 기둥이 보인다. 미친듯 달리는데 갑자기 낮은 가동음과 함께 차폐막이 재작동했다. 보조 전원이 들어온 것 같다. 아나킨은 급히 멈춰선다.

붉은 실드 너머 온 힘을 다해 광검을 내리치는 스승의 모습이 보였다. 안 쪽에는 복부를 감싸쥐어 쓰러진 콰이곤이 있었다. 몸이 떨렸다. 뱃속에서부터 분노가 끓어올랐다. 평의회가 날 막지 않았더라면. 그들과 논쟁할 시간에 바로 이 곳에 올 수 있었더라면. 조금만 더 빨리 왔더라면. 이런 일은 벌어지지 않았을것이다.

공간을 감싸도는 강력한 포스는 명백히 시스의 것이었다. 아나킨은 숨을 몰아쉬며 오비완과 시스의 결투를 지켜봤다. 스승은 남자의 검을 매끄럽게 쳐내며 소리쳤다.

"아나킨!"  
"네, 마스터."

그는 빗발치는 붉은 검신을 재빨리 막아냈고, 제자에게 남은 말을 전했다.

"차폐막이 열리면 마스터 진을 모시고 나가거라. 그 분을 의료 센터로."

아나킨의 등에 한기가 달린다. 오비완은 필사적으로 검을 쳐내고 있었지만 느낄 수 있었다. 시스의 힘은 제다이의 것을 훨씬 상회했다. 콰이곤을 상대하고도 흐트러짐없이 오비완을 몰아붙이는 자브락족 남자는 섬득한 노란 눈동자를 스승에게 맞추고 있었다.

"...그렇겐 못해요."

차폐막 뒤에서 아나킨이 고했다.

"당신과 함께 싸우겠습니다."  
"마스터 진을 부탁해, 아나킨. 그렇게 하거라."

아나킨이 낮게 일갈했다.

"당신의 생각이 흘러들어요! 그렇겐 하지 않겠습니다!"

손이 부들부들 떨려왔다. 오비완이 전투에 온전히 집중하고 있던 탓에 스며든 생각은 그를 고통스럽게 만들기 충분했다.

'난 이미 아나킨을 거의 잃었어. 스승님마저 잃을 순 없어.'

그 너머 각오한 죽음이 느껴졌다. 가능만 하다면 저 시스를 끌어안고 폭사라도 할 기세였다. 낮은 기동음과 함께 차폐막이 열렸다. 아나킨은 두 사람에게 달려들었고, 스승을 뒤로 밀어내 시스의 칼을 받아냈다.

"마스터 진을 돌보세요."  
"비키거라!"  
"누구 죽는 꼴 보고 싶어요? 방해하지 말고 비켜요! 마스터 진에게 가라구요!"

양 손으로 힐트를 움켜잡은 아나킨은 폭풍처럼 시스를 몰아붙였다. 이 분들을 건든 댓가를 치루게 해줘야했다. 다른 사람도 아니고 자신의 마스터와 콰이곤 진에게 이런 짓을 했다면 당연히 죽음 또한 각오했을테다.

커다랗게 허공을 가르는 검날은 빠른 속도로 적을 향해 휘둘러졌다. 처음으로 뒷걸음질치기 시작한 시스에게 공격을 쏟아내며 아나킨은 이를 즈려물었다. 침착해라. 냉정을 유지해. 분노는 제다이의 방식이 아니다- 귓가에 오비완의 목소리가 맴돌았다. 하지만 지금은 아니었다. 그는 붉은 얼굴의 남자를 무섭게 노려보며 죽일 기세로 덤벼들었다. 내부에서 들끓는 기운은 명백히 평소와는 달랐다. 그것은 포스의 다크 사이드였다.

오비완의 응급처치를 받던 콰이곤이 힘겹게 손을 들었다. 그는 기력을 그러모아 오비완의 손을 잡고 이야기했다.

"...아나킨을... 바른길로 이끌어야해. 저 아인 지금... 너무 괴로워하고 있어... 가서 그를 도와주거라."

흔들리는 시선을 든다. 오비완은 스승의 포스가 원하는 것을 깨달았고 그의 손을 꾹 잡아쥐었다. 갑자기 뒷 편에서 큰 소리가 울린다. 아나킨이 시스에게 잡혀 벽에 몰아붙여져 있었다. 목을 잡아쥔 검은 장갑이 섬뜩했다. 오비완은 거의 즉시 두 사람에게 달려나갔다.

"아나킨!!"

시스의 붉은 광날이 아나킨의 심장을 향했다. 찌르려는 순간 오비완의 푸른 광검이 시스에게 내리 꽂혔다. 반사적으로 피한 검은 남자가 오비완에게 다시 날을 휘두른다. 그것을 받아친다. 시간이 얼마 없었다. 오비완은 아나킨의 포스를 읽었다. 서로를 밀어낼 여유가 없다. 그의 도움을 받아야했다. 오비완의 생각을 읽었는지 아나킨이 시스의 뒷편으로 도약했다. 동시에 푸른 두 개의 검이 시스에게 맞부딪혔다.

과거의 잔영이 지나간다. 처음 라이트 세이버를 잡고 훈련하던 시절, 연습용 블라스터 볼트에 맞아 튜닉의 이곳저곳이 까맣게 타버렸던 때. 그때 느꼈던 오비완의 강함은 아나킨에게 있어 따뜻한 기억의 일부로 자리잡고 있었다. 이후로 두 사람은 수천시간을 대련했다. 서로에게 서로를 맞춰간다. 다음 순간 상대의 검이 어느쪽을 가를지 파악할 수 있게된다. 동시에 손을 뻗는다. 같은 곳을 내려친다. 아나킨은 스승의 포스에 자신을 동화해갔다. 분노의 힘이 아닌, 차분하게 가라앉힌 제다이의 정신으로.

어느 순간 동력원이 자리잡고 있는 곳은 사원의 대련실이 되었다. 스승의 청결한 포스가 온 몸을 휘감는다. 아무리 더럽혀도, 아무리 짓밟아도 나락으로 떨어지지 않는 순백의 영혼. 자신이 손을 뻗을 수 없는 존재. 아무리 갈구해도, 결코 얻을 수 없는 자신만의 천사.

순간 오비완의 검이 허공을 가르는 듯 하더니, 순식간에 방향을 틀었다. 아나킨의 몰아치는 세이버를 받던 시스의 집중이 흐트러졌다. 그 틈을 파고든 스승의 푸른 광검이 검은 살인자의 몸을 두동강냈다. 멈춰선 시스의 노란 눈이 자신의 복부를 향했고, 느리게 터널 아래로 떨어졌다.

숨을 몰아쉬던 두 사람은 끝없이 이어지는 내부를 내려다보고 급히 콰이곤에게 달려갔다. 오비완이 그의 몸을 안아 일으키려하자 노스승의 긴 손가락이 그를 만류했다.

"그냥... 여기 좀 눕혀주거라..."  
"마스터! 의료센터로 가야합니다!"

오비완의 아픈 목소리에 그는 흐리게 미소지으며 손을 들어 옛 제자의 뺨을 쓸었다. 낮은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"자네도 알고 있잖은가, 나의 옛 파다완... 흐름에 순응해... 이제 포스로 돌아갈 때가 된거야..."

오비완의 눈에서 왈칵 눈물이 쏟아져 나왔다. 그는 오열을 억누르며 콰이곤의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그것을 가만히 도닥이며 노스승이 이야기했다.

"오비완... 내 사랑하는 제자..."

어깨를 떠는 오비완에게 나즉히 부탁한다.

"아나킨을 잘 돌봐주거라... 그 아이는 선택 된 사람이야. 이 우주를 위해서..."

옛 제자를 안아주며 콰이곤의 흐린 시선이 아나킨에게 향했다. 점점 진해지는 고통의 색이 젊은 장군의 푸른 눈동자에 스며있었다.

"아나킨..."

무릎이 꿇린다. 그는 콰이곤의 손을 양손으로 꽉 부여잡았다.

"오비완을... 아껴주렴. 꽤 완고하지만... 널 무척 사랑하고 있어... 알고 있지?"

유언이었다. 저도 모르게 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 아나킨은 고개를 저었다. 이런 이야기를 들을 준비가 자신에겐 되어있지 않았다. 그런 아나킨을 바라보며 콰이곤이 힘겹게 말을 이었다.

"꼭... 제다이가 되거라... 늘..."

마지막 말은 너무 가늘어서, 아나킨은 마음속으로 제발, 제발, 제발을 미친듯이 외쳤다. 그는 아직 콰이곤에게 하지 못한 말이 많았다. 그를 존경한다고, 사랑한다고, 당신을 만나 행복했다고, 늘 감사히 생각해왔다고, 언젠가 꼭 당신을 지켜주고 싶었다고... 하지만 그 것은 아무것도 전해지지 못했다.

"...널 지켜보마."

잡은 손에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 아나킨의 눈이 크게 열렸다. 오비완은 온 몸을 떨면서 스승을 꽉 그러안았다. 그는 크게 울지조차 못했다. 그저 터져나오는 오열을 애처러울 정도로 내리누르고 눌러, 목구멍새로 흘러나오는 신음소리를 내는 것이 고작이었다. 하지만 그 작은 허덕임은 그 무엇보다도 무겁고 고통스럽게 마음을 파고들었다.

"...마스터..."

오비완이 속삭인다.

"마스터, 마스터... 마스터..."

그의 머리를 안고, 쉴새없이 흐르는 눈물을 어찌지도 못한채, 그는 길 잃은 아이처럼 숨죽여 울었다. 그런 오비완의 곁에서 아나킨은 아무것도 하지 못하고 망연히 두 사람을 바라봤다. 그는 자신의 얼굴위를 끓임없이 적시는 물기를 전혀 느끼지 못했다. 그저, 자신이 실패했고, 그를 구하지 못했다는 생각만이 점차 자리를 넓혀갔다.

그는, 소중한 사람을 잃고 말았다.

 

* * *

 

 

아나킨은 로브를 온 몸에 두른채 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 사원의 장례식에서 공간을 향해 쏘아올라가던 빛이 눈 앞에 선연했다. 그의 시신은 화장되어 사라졌다.

순식간이었다. 자신에게 너무나도 소중한 누군가가 이 세상에서 없어지는 것은. 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그저 미래를 보고, 그것대로 이뤄지는 것을 절망어린 기분으로 응시하는 것 밖에는.

언제 또 그런 꿈을 꿀지 모른다. 이번에는 어머니가. 다음에는 오비완이. 순간 등을 치고 지나가는 한기에 아나킨은 두 팔을 들어올려 몸을 끌어안았다. 안돼. 안돼. 안돼. 그렇게는 안돼. 더 이상 내 사람들을 잃을 수는 없어. 그렇게 두지 않아.

이런 감정을 또 느껴야 하는건 사양이었다. 명백히 구할 수 있었음에도 불구하고 그 빌어먹을 포스 따위를 논하던 평의회 멤버들이 가증스러웠다. 자신이 다크 사이드에 빠지는 것이 그렇게 대단한 일이었나? 예지몽임을 알았으면 즉시 그를 파견 보냈어야했다. 구하러 갔어야만 했다. 그들은 오직 포스만 찾고 있었다. 그게 뭔데, 얼마나 중요한 것이길래 사람이 죽는 것에 우선한다는 건가. 설사 그것이 제다이 오더에게 대단히 중요한 것이라 할지라도 아나킨에겐 아니었다.

다시는 이런 일을 만들지 않을 것이다. 내 눈앞에서, 내 소중한 사람이 죽는 꼴은 절대 보지 않을 것이다. 무슨 수를 써서라도 구해낼 것이다. 그것으로 인해 다크 사이드에 떨어지게 된다 하더라도. 난 구해내 보일 것이다.

이내 사고는 옆 방의 오비완에게 향했다. 본딩의 끝으로 오비완의 흔들리는 포스가 느껴졌다. 몸을 일으킨다. 아나킨은 그를 봐야만 했다. 그가 살아있는게 정말 맞는건지. 혹시 두 사람 다 죽어버렸는데 너무 충격받아 헛것을 보고 있는 건 아닌지 확인해야만 했다.

온 몸을 떨며 아나킨은 발걸음을 옮겼다. 손을 뻗어 문을 연다. 시트를 둘러 침대위에 앉은 오비완이 보였다. 그는 말없이 제자를 응시했다. 분노도, 슬픔도, 고통도- 어떤 감정도 비치지 않는 비어있는 눈. 그는 애써 감정을 흘러보내려하고 있었다. 아나킨은 손을 뻗어 아슬아슬한 남자를 끌어안았다.

품안에 가득 들어오는 스승의 체취를 마신다. 목덜미에 입술을 눌러 그에게 매달렸다.

"...마스터, 마스터..."

힘없이 제자에게 안긴 오비완은 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 그를 눕혀 침대위에 내리누른다. 힘없이 제자의 손아귀에 고정된 남자는 느리게 눈커풀을 감았다 열뿐이었다.

"당신... 살아있는 것 맞죠?"

형편없이 떨고있는 제자에게 흐린 미소를 보인다. 하지만 이내, 즉시 구겨졌다. 오비완은 미간을 찌푸려 아나킨의 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 가쁜 숨을 내뱉는다. 오비완이다. 따뜻하다. 그는 살아있어. 괜찮아. 모든 걸 다 잃진 않았다. 아나킨은 온 힘을 다해 스승을 그러안았다. 폐가 눌러 헛숨을 들이키는 소리가 들렸다.

"...더는 안돼요..."

아나킨은 고개를 저으며 속삭였다.

"더 이상은 잃고 싶지 않아."

오비완은 그 흔한 저항조차 하지 않았다. 그저 부숴버릴 듯 자신을 부둥켜안는 제자에게 몸을 내어줄뿐이었다. 그 무력감이 가슴아프다. 답지 않은 수동적인 모습에 상처받는다. 아팠다. 너무 아팠다. 뭐라고 표현해야 좋을지 모를정도로. 그의 세계는 부서지고 있었다.

"...난 이걸 다시는 견뎌 낼 자신이 없어요."

떨리는 입술을 내리눌렀다. 머리카락에, 이마에, 뺨에, 목덜미에, 입술에. 그것을 통해 스승의 체온을 깨닫는다. 당신은 살아있어. 품안에 있어. 마스터는 아직 괜찮아. 내 천사를 잃지 않았어. 여기 있어...

지친 남자를 부서져라 끌어안는다. 아나킨은 온 몸을 떨며 계속해서 속삭였다. 그건 오비완에게 하는 말이 아니었다. 자기 자신에게 하는, 일종의 경고 같은 것이었다. 그는 잊지 않겠다는 듯 스승을 끌어안고 중얼거렸다.

더 이상은 안돼요, 더 이상은 안돼... 더 이상은...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 요즘은 정신이 대략 멍한채로 쓰는 일이 많아 심히 재미없고 내용없고 유익없고 그렇습니다. ^__ㅠ 아 괴롭다... 게다가 퇴고도 제대로 못하고 있어요. 하도 반복해서 읽었더니 이게 뭔소린가 싶은겤ㅋㅋㅋ 가끔은 읽다가 자요. 글을 쓰는게 아니라 수면제를 만들고 있넼ㅋㅋㅋ  
> 2\. 그래서 Kudos 주시는 분들은 정말 천사님들이라고 생각합니다. 여...여기 방석에 앉으실래요?  
> 3\. 기다리고 기다리던 AO3 초대장을 오늘 받았어요! 혹시 AO3 가입하고 싶으신 분 계시면 지메일, 혹은 트위터 eaintdarkside로 알려주세요. :) 로그인 전용 글이 있으니까 가입해두시면 좋을지도...아니, 생각해보니까 그렇게 좋은건 아니었네요. ^__ㅠ 그나저나 초대장이 좀 더 빨리 왔더라면 RV*****님께도 보내드렸을텐데... 흑흑 ㅠ_ㅠ  
> 4\. 콰이곤 진 죽었어요. 다들 아시겠지만 EP1 마지막 패러디예요. 다음 편에도 누군가가 죽고, 또 죽고, 파트 3에선 죄다 죽고 ㅠㅠㅋㅋㅋ 인트가 뭐 쓰려는지 알겠다 싶으시죠? ㅠㅠㅋㅋㅋㅋ 그러니까 아나킨 젭라 행복해라 ;ㅅ;!  
> 5\. 아, 그리고... 연속 28편 (조만간 30편 채우겠네욬ㅋㅋㅋ) 두 달 넘게 신경썼더니 머리에서 쥐나서 ㅠㅠㅋㅋㅋ 잠깐 쉬고 싶은데 이게 참 무섭네요. 도중에 손 떼면 연중이겠죠... 그렇겠죠... 또르르...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 2 Tide of the War  
> Chapter 18

눈을 뜨자 낮은 채도의 천장이 보였다. 조용하고 청결한 방. 오비완의 개인실이었다. 고개를 돌려 옆자리를 본다. 스승은 없었다. 손을 뻗자 차갑게 식은 시트가 선득했다. 천천히 몸을 일으킨다. 눈물이 말라붙은 얼굴이 당겼다. 부은 눈두덩이를 꾹 짚는다. 피로감이 남아있었다.

제자의 품에 안겨 콰이곤의 죽음을 잊으려 애쓰던 모습을 떠올린다. 놓아버리면 그대로 사라질 것 같던 위태로운 눈동자. 아나킨의 강요에 조용히 순응하던 모습에 기쁨보단 좌절감을 맛봤었다. 그가 아는 오비완 케노비는 그런 남자가 아니었다. 아무리 극단의 상황에 몰려도 자신을 추스리던 사람이었다. 어제의 오비완은 그러지 않았다. 그것이 마음에 남는다.

시트를 걷고 일어나자 온전한 나신이 드러났다. 아나킨은 의자위의 로브를 걸쳤다. 단정히 게켜져있는 튜닉이 보인다. 진한 갈색. 자신의 것이다. 아침에 일어난 오비완이 정리해두었을테다. 지난 밤에 분명 마구잡이로 벗어 바닥에 던져두었었으니까.

거실에 들어서자 완벽하게 옷을 갖춰입은 스승이 차를 마시고 있었다. 평소와 전혀 다를 바 없는 모습에 위화감을 느낀다. 아나킨은 미간을 좁혔다.

"...마스터."  
"일어났구나."

그는 무심한 시선을 건넸고, 식탁을 눈짓했다.

"난 먼저 먹었으니 식사하거라."

보고 있던 데이터패드를 놓고 로브를 둘러입는다. 아나킨의 시선이 닿아있는 것을 의식했는지 조용히 말을 이었다.

"회의가 있다. 그럼."

완벽하게 정돈된 포스. 조금의 흔들림도 없었다. 목소리 저편에 깔린 처연한 색이 얼핏 엿보였지만 그것이 전부였다. 순간 오한이 치밀어오른다.

콰이곤의 유언때문에라도 그는 오비완을 대하는 태도를 바꿔보려 했었다. 아직도 코로넷호의 일을 생각하면 피가 거꾸로 솟는 기분이었다. 얼굴을 마주하면, 부드러운 목소리를 들으면, 지친듯한 눈동자를 보면 부숴버리고 싶은 충동에 손이 떨렸다. 때문에 이 몇 달간 무시하고 없는 사람처럼 생각해왔었다.

\- 오비완을... 아껴주렴. 꽤 완고하지만... 널 무척 사랑하고 있어... 알고 있지?

아뇨. 저는 모르겠어요, 마스터 콰이곤.  
오비완은 오직 '스승'으로서 날 인지해요. 그는 뼛속까지 '제다이'니까요. 당신을 잃었는데도, 하나뿐인 마스터를 잃었는데도, 그는 결국 제다이로 되돌아가버려요.

아나킨의 품에서 눈물 흘리던 모습은 온데간데 없이 사라졌다. 그는 완벽한 스승의 얼굴, 공화국의 장군, 제다이 마스터의 가면을 온전히 뒤집어썼다. 자신이 비집고 들어갈 틈 따윈 전혀 없었다. 그게 오비완 케노비였다. 닫힌 문을 바라본다. 거절은 이 쪽에서 했다고 생각했다. 하지만 그게 아닌 것 같다. 저 남자는 끝까지, 이런식으로 자신을 밀어낼것이다. 이런식으로 차가운 방안에 홀로 남겨둘것이다.

그렇게 하루가 가고, 이틀이 간다. 그 와중에 평의회에 호출되었다. 무단으로 실리에 갔던 일에 대한 징계가 내려졌다. 아나킨의 판단이 완전히 틀린것은 아니었던지라 일주일간의 근신으로 일은 마무리되었다. 오비완은 근신 처분을 받는 제자에게 차분한 시선을 던질 뿐이었다. 아나킨은 결국 파드메의 아파트를 다시 드나들기 시작했다. 콰이곤의 일과 오비완의 일로 미쳐버릴 것 같은 근신 기간을 버티기 위해선 그녀의 도움이 필요했기 때문이었다.

 

일 때문에 오비완이 그녀의 아파트에 방문한 날, 그는 거실에서 제자를 맞닥트렸다. 상의를 탈의한 채 긴 로브를 입고 있던 아나킨은 가만히 스승을 응시하다 몸을 돌리려했다. 오비완의 힐난하는 듯한 목소리가 울렸다.

"기사가 될 마음은 이제 아예 없는게냐?"

마주하고 싶지않아 자리를 피하려 했는데, 나온 이야기는 기사 서임이다. 머릿속이 차게 식는다. 진저리난다. 그렇게 말하지 않아도 이미 알고 있다. 당신이 날 어떻게 생각하는지는. 그는 입술을 비틀어 냉랭히 대답했다.

"기사요? 그 미끼가 제게 아직도 통할거라 생각했어요?"

이지러진 미소를 짓는다. 결국 모든것이 원점으로 돌아갔다. 콰이곤의 유언은 휴짓조각이 되어버렸어. 저 남자 때문에. 오비완 케노비 때문에.

"그딴 것 내 알바 아닙니다. 근본도 없는 제게 나이트 서임따위 처음부터 생각도 없었을거 아녜요? 티브린 사건 이후로는 그런 망상은 전혀 하고 있지 않으니 안심하시죠, 마스터. 제가 아직 사원에 남아있는 건 같잖은 서임때문이 아니라 아직 이 은하에 제 도움이 필요한 사람이 있기 때문입니다."

오비완은 쉰듯한 목소리를 냈다.

"...거짓말하지마, 아나킨. 넌 그 누구보다도 기사가 되길 원했어. 제발 정신차리거라! 마스터 콰이곤의 유언을 잊은게냐?"

아나킨은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 콰이곤의 유언을 당신이 들먹일 자격이 있던가. 하지만 이내 분노를 내리눌렀다. 여기서 화낸다고 달라질 것은 없었다. 차라리 아예 얽히지 않는 편이 낫다. 그는 가만히 오비완을 응시했고, 낮게 대답했다.

"파드메는 욕실에 있습니다. 곧 데려오죠."

순간 오비완의 표정이 미묘하게 굳는다. 이내 혼란스러운 눈으로 제자를 올려다보고, 비틀거리듯 몸을 물렸다.

"...다음에... 다시 오마."

갈색 로브가 넓게 펼쳐졌다. 바람이 불어오는 랜딩 포트를 향해 급히 걸어가는 스승의 뒷 모습. 희게 질렸던 얼굴이 떠오른다. 아나킨은 급히 뒤를 쫒았다.

"마스터...!"

도망치듯 떠나는 남자의 어깨를 잡아돌린다. 일그러진 얼굴. 갑자기 뱃속에서 끓어오르는 뒤틀린 감각에 아나킨은 스승의 몸을 꽉 붙들어 벽에 밀어부쳤다.

"뭡니까! 왜 그런 표정을 짓는건데요!"

턱을 딱딱하게 굳힌 오비완은 결국 그를 노려봤다.

"막 대하는 것도 정도껏 해라!"

상체를 밀어내려는 것에 아나킨은 낯선 얼굴로 미소지었다. 스승을 내려다보며 목소리를 낮추었다.

"직접 보니 싫었나봐요? 그래요, 파드메와 잤습니다. 밤새도록 해줬죠. 당신과는 달리 거부하지도 않고, 다정해요. 뻣뻣한 막대기같은 당신보다야 그녀 쪽이 백배는 낫지. 아니, 사실 비교 대상이 되지도 못하겠네요."

어둡게 가라앉은 오비완의 푸른 눈동자가 가늘게 흔들렸다. 미간이 심하게 일그러진다. 그는 답지않게 위협적으로 경고했다.

"그녀를 모욕하지 마라. 아미달라 상원의원은 이런 식의 저급한 대화에 올라올 수 없는 고귀한 사람이야."  
"대답부터 해요. 왜 도망가려고 했는지."

오비완은 주저없이 이야기했다.

"너같은 제자를 두었다는 사실이 역겨웠다."

아나킨의 시선이 잠시 멈칫했지만, 이내 상쾌한 미소를 짓는다. 그는 오비완의 몸에 자신을 바싹 밀착시켰다. 익숙한 제자의 체취가 밀려온다. 거의 반사적으로 주먹을 꽉 틀어쥐었다.

"그거 참 좋은 결론이네요. 이로서 당신은 내게 충분히 실망했고, 나 역시 당신을 볼 생각이 없어졌으니."  
"그렇다면 이제 놓거라!"

분노실린 포스가 강하게 아나킨의 몸을 밀쳐냈다. 떠밀려 소파등에 부딪힌 그는 어깨를 떨며 키들거렸다.

"파드메와 뭘 하든, 다른 여자와 뭘 하든 당신과 하등 관계 없어요. 더군다나 난 제다이 나이트도 아니니 코드와 마찰할 일도 없지. 그러니 내 신경일랑 쓰지 마시고 본인 앞가림에 힘쓰세요, 마스터."

들린 시선은 목소리와는 달리 냉랭했다. 그가 말을 이었다.

"가버려요. 다신 내 앞에 나타나지마."

몸을 일으킨다. 날카로운 목소리가 거실안에 울렸다.

"그런 애매한 눈으로 날 볼거면 그냥 사라져버리라구요!!"

 

* * *

 

 

아나킨은 종종 단독임무로 이너림이나, 코어월드를 왕복했다. 드물게 미드림이나 아우터림으로 가도 되도록이면 전장에서 떨어진 곳으로의 방문이 많았다. 하지만 그 와중에서 몰려드는 제국의 공격에 고립되거나, 곤경에 처한 제다이들을 만나는 일이 생기곤 했고- 평의회의 의도가 어찌되었든간에 젊은 장군은 다시 전장 한가운데로 들어섰다.

내려치는 광검이 드로이드를 가르고, 동력을 부순다. 그는 여전히 공화국의 두려움 없는 영웅으로 빛나고 있었다. 오비완은 회의 석상에서, 다른 제다이의 이야기로, 가끔은 홀로넷의 기사를 통해 제자의 소식을 접했다. 콰이곤의 기일로부터 3달이 지났다. 아나킨의 포스는 여전히 불안정했다. 전장이 그에게 평온을 주는건지, 아니면 잊기위해 몰두하는 건지는 모르겠지만 그는 그럭저럭 버티고 있었다. 여전히 최전선에 서는 것을 두려워하지 않았고, 여전히 가만히 있질 못했다.

아나킨의 람다 클래스 T-4a 셔틀은 매끄럽게 코러산트의 대기권을 통과하고 있었다. 그는 가만히 조종석에 앉아 3달 전의 일을 -파드메의 아파트에서의 만남- 회상하고 있었다. 그 날 이후로 오비완은 말 그대로 '한 번도 볼 수 없었다.'

전쟁은 점차 격화되어가고 있었다. 제국은 모든 포화를 쏟아부으려는 듯 공화국을 공격해댔고, 기사들은 천천히 줄어갔다. 피해가 늘어난다. 공화국엔 나쁜 일이었지만 아나킨에겐 꼭 그렇지만도 않았다. 그는 쉴새없이 전장을 떠돌았다. 고막을 찢을듯한 폭격 소리와 쏟아지는 블라스터 볼트의 한가운데서 그는 오비완을 잊기위해 애썼다. 하지만 밀려오는 전장의 파도는 그를 편하게 두지 않았다. 결국 사고가 터졌다.

아나킨은 내키지 않는 동작으로 홀로 프로젝터를 열었다. 즉시 응답한 메이스의 모습이 떠올랐다.

\- 스카이워커 장군.  
"마스터의 위치를 알아낸 것 같습니다. 지금 그 곳으로 가는 중입니다."

메이스의 표정이 미묘하게 굳는다.

\- 그 정보는 어디서 얻었나?  
"독자적인 연락책을 통해서 입니다. 100% 신뢰할 순 없지만 일단 가보겠습니다."

그는 짧게 한숨쉬었고, 달래듯 이야기했다.

\- 스카이워커... 적어도 출발 전에 평의회에 언질 정도는 주는게 좋지 않았겠나?  
"제가 가겠다고 하면 막았을거 아닙니까."

서슴없는 대답에 그는 표정을 어둡게 했다.

\- ...자네가 왜 그러는지 이유는 알고 있네. 다만, 평의회를 불신하진 말게. 우리가 내렸던 결정은 모두 자네를 위한 일들이었어. 일단 다녀오게. 오비완을 찾았으면 좋겠군.  
"행성 정보를 보내드리겠습니다. 지원은 필요 없습니다."  
\- 인근에 주둔중인 함선이 있다면 백업을 요청하겠네. 포스가 자네와 함께 하길 비네.

홀로가 닫히고, 그는 바로 항로를 조정했다.

오비완이 납치되었다. 급히 그를 구하러 분대를 보냈지만 눈 앞에서 놓쳤다고 한다. 셔틀에 실려 사라진 제다이 마스터의 행방은 그렇게 묘연해졌다. 일주일이 지났다. 아나킨은 임무지에서 그 소식을 듣고 미션을 거의 반 강제로 정리했다. 급히 코러산트에 돌아왔지만 알아낸 정보는 거의 없었다.

미칠 것 같았다.

이러라고 단독 미션을 요청한게 아니었다. 그는 저명한 제다이 마스터였고, 소레수의 정점에 선 사람이었다. 시스를 죽였으며 오랜 시간을 전장에서 보내왔다. 자신이 곁에 없어도 다른 누군가의 도움을 받을 수 있을 것이라 생각했다. 하지만 그는 사라졌다. 어디있는지조차 모른다.

이럴 줄 알았으면 조금 더 다정히 대해줄 것을 그랬다. 말한마디라도 따뜻하게 건네었다면. 파드메의 아파트에서 강제로라도 입맞추었다면. 그의 체취를 들이마시고, 그의 피부를 조금이라도 더 느껴보고, 마지막으로 한 번 더 애원해보고, 한 번 더 매달려봤다면 이만큼 후회스럽진 않았을텐데.

납치된 마스터의 행방을 캐기위해 반쯤 정신을 놓을 지경이 되었을 때 그 사람에게 연락이 왔다. 팰퍼틴. 제국의 황제에게.

\- 자네에게 큰 실례를 저질렀군. 사과하네.

깊이 뒤집어 쓴 후드를 벗으며 그가 부드럽게 이야기했다. 아나킨은 즉시 말 뜻을 알아들었다.

\- 마스터의 행적을 알고 계십니까?  
\- 내 제자의 단독행동이었네. 지금 바로 위치를 보내지. 단, 조심하게. 두쿠의 수하는 만만한 상대가 아닐테니.

본딩은 연결되어있다. 꺼져가는 불씨처럼 가늘게 깜빡이는 것에 심장이 터져버릴 것 같았지만, 그는 살아있다. 당연히 그래야했다. 오비완 케노비는 자신의 것이니까. 살아도, 죽어도 자신의 손 안에서야만 했다. 아나킨은 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

기다려요. 조금만 더 기다려요 마스터. 내가 가요. 그 때까지 조금만 더 견뎌요.

조정된 항로가 세팅되고, 하이퍼 드라이브 엔진이 가속되는 소음이 낮게 울렸다. 아나킨의 눈 앞에 가는 빛의 광선이 길게 이어졌다.

 

* * *

 

 

어두운 성의 복도엔 박살난 드로이드들이 지천에 널려있었다. 거칠것없이 성큼성큼 들어서는 아나킨의 광검아래 그에게 접근하는 모든 형태의 사물이 부서지고, 갈라졌다. 오비완의 본딩은 두려울정도로 약해져 있었다. 힐트를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어간다. 아나킨은 본딩을 따라 성의 지하로 내려갔다. 서늘한 한기와 함께 음습한 기운이 감지됐다. 이 곳은 포스의 다크사이드로 자욱이 덮여있었다. 순간 전방에 배틀 드로이드들이 나타났다. 손을 뻗어 밀어내고, 빠르게 접근해 동체를 부숴버렸다. 아나킨은 어두운 지하 통로에서 천천히 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그의 모든 정신은 가늘게 이어진 본딩에 매달려 있었다. 오비완. 그의 모든 것을 향해.

이곳저곳 물이 고인 통로 안쪽으로 저벅저벅 걸어들어갔다. 한기는 점점 더 심해졌다. 빛이 거의 차단되어 그는 라이트 세이버를 들어 주변을 살폈다. 복도 끝 오른편에 검은 문이 보이자, 재빨리 그 곳으로 달려간다. 넓고 강하게 펼친 포스의 끝에 스승의 기색이 느껴졌기 때문이었다.

벌컥 열어젖힌 문의 저편엔 가늘게 새어 들어오는 빛이 있었고, 작은- 네모 모양의 빛은 누군가의 피묻은 옷깃을 드러내고 있었다. 갈색. 제다이 튜닉이다.

"마스터!"

어둠에 익숙해져가는 눈에 스승의 모습이 서린다. 원시적인 사슬에 양 팔이 묶여 강제로 세워진 탓에 그의 손목은 흘러내린 피와 깊이 파인 생채기로 엉망이었다. 얼굴에 무언가가 씌워져 있었기 때문에 아나킨은 그것을 재빨리 벗겨냈고, 양 손과 발을 구속한 사슬을 세이버로 잘라냈다. 목에 걸린 포스 억제기 역시 반으로 토막나 바닥에 떨어졌다. 혼절한 오비완의 몸을 끌어안는다. 그는 놀라울 정도로 가벼웠다. 아나킨은 맥박을 확인했다. 약했지만 살아있었다. 그의 몸을 안아들어 재빨리 윗층으로 달려 올라갔다. 어둠 속에서는 상태를 제대로 확인할 수 없는 탓이었다. 춥고 눅눅한 지하에서 벗어나 1층 계단참에 도달했을때 아나킨의 얼굴은 처참하게 일그러졌다.

머리로부터 흘러내린 피가 굳고, 흐르고, 다시 굳은 자욱이 흰 피부를 덮고 있었다. 크고 작은 상처와 흉터. 채찍과 칼로 고문당한 흔적까지. 얇은 셔츠는 엉망으로 찢어져 마르고 상한 그의 몸을 쉬 드러내고 있었다.

"마...스터..."

도대체 어디부터 손을 대야할지 몰라 아나킨은 손 끝을 부들부들 떨었지만 유틸리티 벨트속에 챙겨온 약과 영양제를 떠올리고는 급히 주사했다. 의식이 돌아오지 않는다. 셔틀로 돌아가야해. 의료 캡슐을 챙겨왔으니 응급 상황은 어떻게든 넘길 수 있을 것이다. 최대한 빨리 코러산트에 도착할 수 있다면 목숨을 구할 수 있을 테다. 스승의 몸을 안고 일어서려는데 살기어린 포스가 느껴졌다. 그는 즉시 오비완의 몸을 보호하듯 감싸고 라이트 세이버를 들었다. 강하게 달려와 부딪히는 붉은 검신. 분노에 찬 시선을 들어올리자 벤트리스가 그를 노려보고 있었다.

"오호, 공화국의 영웅이 아니신가. 근데 좀 늦은 거 같은데."

아나킨은 즉시 자리에서 일어나 달려드는 광검을 쳐냈다. 평소라면 여유롭게 응대하며- 때로는 빈정거리며 전투에 임했지만 그 날은 달랐다. 남자는 말없이 그녀의 검을 몰아붙였다. 급히 뒤로 물러서며 아사즈가 비웃었다.

"마스터 케노비는 어때? 아직 안 죽었나?"

화려하게 이도류를 휘두르며 그녀가 도약했다. 낮은 어둠이 깔린 성 안에 두 개의 붉은 플라즈마 기둥이 떠오르고, 우아하게 착지한다. 아나킨은 말없이 포스에 몸을 실어 바람처럼 그녀의 앞으로 달려들었다. 칼 끝이 파고든다. 이미 전장에서 두어번 마주친 전력이 있는 아사즈는 아무렇지도 않게 그것을 피하고 반격했다. 강하게 부딪히며 터져나오는 스파크가 눈부시다.

수십번의 합을 주고받던 그녀는 몸을 물리는 척 하면서 쓰러진 오비완을 향해 세이버를 겨눴고, 그것을 눈치챈 아나킨이 재빨리 막아서려 하자 뒤로 물렸던 광검을 무자비하게 휘둘렀다. 순간 눈 앞에 번지는 붉은 잔상과 함께 끔찍한 통증이 일었다. 아나킨은 고통스런 신음성과 함께 오른쪽 눈을 급히 가렸다. 형언할 수 없는 아픔에 숨을 몰아쉬며 시선을 들자 오비완의 가슴을 향해 검을 치켜올린 벤트리스의 모습이 들어왔다.

온 몸을 타고 피어오르는 새카만 포스가 느껴졌다. 발 끝부터 타오르는 불꽃같은 감각이 전신을 지배했다. 아나킨의 노성이 공간을 뒤흔들었다.

"그 분께 손대지마!!"

순간적으로 폭발하는 포스가 공간을 울리고, 아사즈는 갑자기 기도가 막히는 충격에 목을 움켜잡았다. 흐려진 그녀의 시야에 아나킨의 붉게 타오르는 눈이 보였고, 동시에 새파란 검신이 날아들었다.

아나킨이 집어던진 라이트 세이버는 정확히 아사즈의 심장에 꽂혔다. 갑작스런 일에 아무 저항도 하지 못한 채 그녀는 무너지듯 쓰러졌다. 아나킨은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 눈 앞의 적이 죽었는데도 혈관을 타고 흐르는 분노는 사그러들지 못했다. 하지만 가늘게 울리는 음성을 들은 순간 모든것이 날아가버렸다. 아나킨은 급히 오비완에게 달려갔다.

"아...나킨..."  
"마스터!"

희게 질린 몸을 조심스게 안아 올린다. 오랜 고문으로 움푹 파인 눈커풀이 작게 경련하며 들어올려진다. 가슴 아픈 모습에 숨을 쉬기 힘들었다. 아나킨은 애타게 스승의 머리칼을 쓸어올렸다. 늘 단정하고 아름다운 남자였다. 이렇게 엉망진창이 되어서는 안되는 사람이었다. 그는 소중히 오비완을 끌어안고 작은 목소리로 이야기했다.

"마스터... 알아보겠어요? 저예요."

눈꼬리에 푸른 멍이 들어있었다. 충혈된 눈동자가 그에게 닿는다. 아나킨은 떨리는 손으로 그의 볼을 감쌌다.

"아나킨이예요..."

엉망이 된 얼굴이 연한 미소를 짓는다. 그것에 심장이 무너지는 듯한 기분이 들어, 아나킨은 그를 그러안았다.

"마스터... 마스터... 당신이 죽은 줄 알았어. 내가 없는 곳에서, 내가 볼 수 없는 곳에서 당신이 사라져버린 줄 알았어요. 그건 내가 용납 못해. 절대 용서 안해. 허락 못해요."

그는 오비완을 조심스레 안았고, 몸을 일으켰다. 고통스러운 듯 미간을 일그러트리는 스승에게 다정하게 속삭였다.

"돌아가요. 숙소로 함께 가요. 당신이 다 나으면, 우리 섹스해요. 하루종일. 당신이 살아있고, 곁에 있다는 걸 알게해줘요."

오비완의 피에 젖은 손이 힘겹게 올라왔다. 떨리는 손 끝이 아나킨의 오른쪽 눈에 닿자 그제서야 자신이 부상입었음을 깨달았다. 시큰거리는 통증이 있었지만 오비완의 상태에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다.

"난 괜찮아요, 마스터. 눈은 잘 보여요. 좀 아프지만... 셔틀에서 치료할게요."

힘겨운 듯 들어올렸던 팔이 떨어진다. 헐벗은 옷이 느슨하게 벌어졌다. 그 사이로 보이는 무참한 상처들에 아나킨은 이를 즈려물었다. 조심스레 몸을 일으킨다. 발걸음을 옮기는데 무언가가 부츠 끝에 걸렸다. 시선을 내리자 아사즈의 시신이 보였다. 순간 치밀어 오르는 강렬한 분노에 아나킨은 오비완의 몸을 고쳐안고 라이트 세이버를 잡아 쥐었다. 죽음은 이 역겨운 살인자에게 너무 자비로운 배려였다. 그는 붉게 충혈된 눈을 부릅뜨고 세이버를 거칠게 내리 꽂았다. 무자비하게 잘린 목을 매섭게 노려보던 그는 오비완의 신음성에 재빨리 그를 고쳐 안고 셔틀로 향했다.

 

* * *

 

 

사원의 메디컬 센터는 즉시 오비완을 박타 탱크에 넣었다. 그만큼 상태가 위험했다. 아나킨의 부상은 다행히 심각하진 않았다. 라이트 세이버로 지져진 상처였기 때문에 흉터는 없어지지 않을것이라고 했다. 눈에는 특별히 문제가 없었지만 갑작스런 열기로 인해 안압이 높아졌다고 설명하면서 액상 외용제를 처방해 주었다.

아나킨은 탱크 안에 잠긴 오비완을 한없이 바라봤다. 흔들리는 머리칼, 서서히 치료되어가는 흰 피부, 돌아오는 셔틀 안에서 질릴 정도로 맞대었던 얇은 입술.

컴링크가 울린다. 아나킨은 그것을 꺼버렸다. 평의회다. 두 사람이 귀환한 것을 알고 메이스는 회의실로 와서 내용을 보고하라고 했지만 아나킨은 전혀 그럴 생각이 없었다. 그는 스승의 곁을 지켜야했다. 보고는 내일해도 되고, 모레해도 된다. 하지만 오비완이 치료받고, 깨어나는 건 지금 뿐이었다. 그는 스승의 곁에서 떠날 생각이 전혀 없었다.

24시간이 지난 후, 오비완은 탱크에서 빼내어져 병상으로 옮겨졌다. 겨우 깨어났을 때, 아나킨은 서슴없이 그에게 다가가 입술을 내리눌렀다. 당황한 오비완이 밀어냈지만 손목을 우악스럽게 붙들고 다시 입맞춘다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 입술을 떼어내자 아나킨은 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"...무사해서 다행이예요."

제자는 그 말만 전하고 몸을 일으켜 병실을 빠져나갔다. 근처에 서 있던 의료 드로이드는 무심하게 차트를 들고 다가와 그의 바이탈을 확인하기 시작했다.

"마스터 케노비. 어디 불편하신곳이 있습니까?"

그는 고개를 저었다. 힘없이 대답했다.

"아니, 난... 괜찮아."  
"맥박수치가 높군요. 지속되면 알려주십시오."

그 시간, 아나킨은 평의회에 출석해있었다.

"...지만 자네의 단독 행동과, 호출에 응하지 않는 태도는 바람직하지 않네."  
"알고 있습니다. 이 일로 기사 서임에서 점점 멀어지고 있다는 것도요. 상관없습니다."

아무렇지도 않게 응답한다. 아나킨을 바라보는 평의회 멤버들의 표정은 점점 어두워지고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. c18만 5일간 붙들고 있었던 인트...  
> 2\. 결국 포기하고 마지막 퇴고를 하다 또 졸아버린 인트...  
> 3\. ㅋㅋ...ㅋㅋㅋ... 내가 수면제를 만들다니. 무려 읽는 수면제! 제약업계의 혁신이다! ㅠㅠㅠㅠ


End file.
